Dore?
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Disukai dua pemuda sadistis dan satu pemuda cuek membuat Akashi harus mengelus dada. Tapi Akashi tetap hanya akan menyukai satu orang saja. Tapi yang mana? AoAka, MayuAka, dan KiAka pair. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

"Akashicchi mau kemana?"

Hari masih pagi dan si model pirang ternyata sudah terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Akashi Seijuurou sama sekali tak menyangka kalau teman sekamarnya akan bangun sepagi ini. Ia memang berencana bangun lebih awal dan pergi sebelum temannya bangun. Tapi ternyata 'dia' malah menghancurkan rencananya.

Dia –Kise Ryota– seorang model majalah dengan surai pirang halus dan dikaruniai wajah cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki masih menatap Akashi Seijuurou dengan pandangan menuntut jawaban. Badannya ia senderkan ke salah satu sisi pintu yang sedang terbuka sedang sebelah tangannya ia bentangkan guna sebagai penghalang akses keluar untuk Akashi.

Akashi Seijuurou tetap memperlihatkan wajah datarnya. Ia tetap tak mau memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si pirang. Tatapannya mengatakan agar si pirang segera menyingkirkan tangannya dan membiarkannya pergi. Tapi si pirang tak mengerti –pura-pura tak mengerti– maksud dari tatapan yang diberikan Akashi.

"Kalau Akashicchi tak mau kasih tahu, berarti Akashicchi tidak boleh pergi dari sini," ucapnya lagi posesif. Padahal hubungan mereka hanya sekedar teman sekamar. Tapi perhatian yang diberikan Kise terhadap Akashi benar-benar jauh dari kata teman. Apalagi segala bentuk sifat posesif Kise kepadanya.

"Aku-mau-pergi-Ryota," ucap Akashi dengan menekankan di setiap kata yang ia lontarkan. "Dan aku mau pergi kemana pun, itu bukanlah urusanmu," dengan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki, Akashi mendorong sebelah lengan Kise yang menghalanginya untuk keluar dari apartemennya. Dan berhasil –Akashi segera pergi secepat yang ia bisa. Takut kalau Kise akan menghalanginya lagi dengan cara lain yang ia punya.

Kise menatap datar punggung Akashi yang baru saja melewatinya. Namun sebelum Akashi benar-benar menjauh darinya, Kise kembali berbicara.

"Kau ketinggalan sesuatu yang penting, Akashicchi," dan kalimatnya berhasil membuat Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Kedua manik ruby-nya melebar mendapati sebuah benda persegi panjang dengan ukuran kecil yang seharusnya sudah ia simpan di dalam dompetnya. Kise masih memamerkan benda itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya perlahan. Kesal ia dapatkan ketika Akashi sama sekali tak bergerak kembali padanya untuk mengambil benda ditangannya.

"Kenapa Akashicchi?" Kise melangkah mendekat. Mata Akashi menajam mengamati setiap inchi dari pergerakan Kise. "Kau tak mau mengambil benda ini?" Kise masih memamerkan benda itu kehadapan pemuda berambut scarlet itu.

"Bukankah tidak boleh meminjam buku tanpa kartu perpustakaan ini?"

Kalau Kise tahu Akashi membutuhkan kartu perpustakaan itu. Berarti dari awal ia sudah tahu kalau Akashi akan pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Kau tahu. Tapi kenapa kau tadi tetap bertanya?" Akashi menatap Kise tak suka. Perbuatan Kise jelas-jelas membuang waktunya. "Dan darimana kau dapatkan benda itu? Bukankah aku sudah sering kali memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menyentuh barangku yang berbau _privasi?_"

Kise mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Meminta Akashi untuk menghentikan segala runtutan pertanyaan yang diberikan kepadanya. "Oke Akashicchi, biar kujelaskan satu-satu ya," Kise berujar, "Yang pertama, kenapa aku tetap bertanya meskipun aku sudah tahu kemana Akashicchi akan pergi. Jawabannya karena aku ingin Akashicchi jujur kepadaku." Jelas Kise. Langkahnya makin mendekat dan Akashi terpaksa mundur menghindari kontak badan langsung dengan si pirang.

"Dan jangan menuduh sembarangan, Akashicchi. Benda ini memang tergeletak di atas meja samping dompetmu semalam. Aku hanya iseng mengambilnya untuk sedikit menunda pertemuanmu dengan senpai kesayanganmu hari ini," Akashi makin melebarkan matanya mendengar penjelasan yang diberikan Kise. Ia tak menyangka Kise juga akan tahu tentang pertemuannya dengan Mayuzumi.

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sebelum mereka melakukan kontak fisik, Akashi segera membuat satu gerakan yang membuat Kise terdorong ke belakang dan sekaligus merebut kartu perpustakaan di tangan Kise. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Akashi segera pergi. Disana Kise mendecih tak suka. Masih ditatapnya punggung Akashi yang telah menghilang dari balik pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Dore?'**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : AoAka, KiAka, MayuAka**

**Warning : Adult Only. OOC (sangat). AU. Typo yang bertebaran. Bahasa yang berantakan. YAOI. Lemon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Happy Reading ~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi Seijuurou. Mahasiswa tingkat pertama jurusan bisnis yang namanya sering sekali dielu-elukan oleh para dosen dan para mahasiswa lainnya berkat prestasinya yang mengagumkan. Anak dari Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori ini sekarang tinggal mandiri di salah satu apartemen elit di ibu kota. Pada satu semester pertama ia memang tinggal seorang diri. Tapi di semester yang kedua, teman sebelah kamarnya –Kise Ryota- menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama dalam satu kamar dengan alasan untuk menghemat biaya pengeluaran mereka. Sebenarnya Akashi tak peduli dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan biaya ataupun uang dan segala jenis yang serupa. Toh meskipun ibunya sudah meninggal sejak ia kecil, ia masih punya ayah yang kaya raya yang bahkan mampu untuk membeli semua kamar di apartemennya. Tapi menurut pengamatan Akashi enam bulan belakangan ini, Kise Ryota sepertinya bukanlah orang yang buruk untuk dijadikan teman obrolan. Meskipun Akashi sendiri tak pernah mengakui kalau ia merasa kesepian.

Sayangnya pengamatannya selama enam bulan ini mengalami beberapa kesalahan. Pertama, ia baru menyadari kalau Kise Ryota adalah orang bermuka dua. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira kalau lelaki tersebut manis, periang, kekanak-kanakkan, atau hal lain yang jelas bisa terbaca hanya sekali lihat di wajahnya. Tapi semua itu salah. Kise manis, tapi hanya di luar. Dan sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang menganut sadistis, bukan masochist seperti yang terlihat dari luarnya.

Akashi bisa saja pindah kamar atau apartemen, dia kan orang kaya. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan mengingat apartemen tersebut satu-satunya apartemen elit yang letaknya paling strategis dengan tempat kuliahnya dibandingkan apartemen elit lainnya. Alasan lain karena salah satu kakak angkatannya tinggal tak jauh dari sana, dan ia bisa bebas mengintai.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kakak angkatan, hari ini ia sedang ada janji dengan kakak angkatannya tersebut. Mayuzumi Chihiro namanya. Akashi sudah suka dengan Mayuzumi sejak pertama kali ia masuk kuliah. Pertemuan dengannya memang tidak seromantis seperti film-film yang sering ditonton teman sekamarnya. Ia tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan sang senpai di toilet dan sejak saat itulah Akashi menaruh hati pada pemuda cuek tersebut.

Sebenarnya bukan dengan Mayuzumi saja janjiannya hari ini. Sore ini ia juga sudah janji dengan teman sekelasnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompoknya di rumah temannya. Tidak pantas sih kalau disebut tugas kelompok. Karena satu kelompok hanya terdiri dari dua orang. Entah kenapa waktu itu Akashi merasa sedang sial, makanya ia bisa dapat undian berpasangan dengan pemuda malas yang urakan. Akashi bisa memastikan kalau tugasnya kali ini akan dikerjakan dirinya seorang diri.

.

.

.

Raut muka Mayuzumi kesal. Sudah berapa kali ia melihat jam tangan silver yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Aneh. Padahal dia yang mengajaknya duluan. Tapi kenapa harus dirinya yang menunggu selama ini.

Ketika Mayuzumi mulai menyerah menunggu dan berniat pergi dari tempatnya, manik keabuannya tak sengaja menangkap sosok berambut merah yang berjalan santai di seberang jalan. Mayuzumi mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak pergi. Ia mendengus, lalu mencoba bersandar di tiang listrik senyaman mungkin sambil mencoba kembali membuka Light Novel miliknya yang sempat terabaikan –pura-pura tak sadar atas kehadiran Akashi. Walau begitu, Mayuzumi benar-benar tak bisa fokus dengan apa yang ia baca. Maniknya tetap awas pada langkah Akashi yang kelewat santai.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Mayuzumi-san," suara familiar menyapa pendengarannya. Mayuzumi melirik tak acuh, lalu kembali pada bacaannya. Menghiraukan Akashi yang ada disana. Walaupun Akashi sendiri sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau Mayuzumi sempat gelisah karena keterlambatannya. Itu semua bukan salahnya. Salahkan si pirang –teman apartemennya- yang membuatnya harus tiba disini lebih telat dua jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Akashi bisa saja berlari dari apartemennya kesini. Tapi ia takut, tergesa-gesa akan mengurangi image cool yang sudah ia junjung tinggi-tinggi sejak SMP.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung pergi saja sekarang?" Akashi memulai pembicaraannya kembali. Nampak orang yang diajaknya berbicara memulai pergerakan –menutup buku miliknya.

Tak berkata apa-apa lagi, Mayuzumi langsung berjalan mendahului Akashi. Ia sedikit senang mengetahui Akashi diam mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka berdua masuk ke sebuah perpustakaan tak jauh dari tempat pertemuan mereka. Mayuzumi mempersilahkan Akashi berjalan lebih dulu setelah itu karena ia tak tahu buku apa yang sedang Akashi cari. Ia pun malas untuk menanyakannya karena moodnya sudah kelewat buruk.

Akashi mengitari rak buku dengan papan bertuliskan 'Bisnis' lalu pindah dari rak satu ke rak lainnya. Seperti tak menemukan yang cocok, Akashi berlalu menuju rak dengan tema lainnya dan berselang kembali menuju rak 'Bisnis'. Ini sudah tiga kalinya mereka mengitari rak bisnis yang sama dan mereka akan pergi lagi ke rak lain entah rak buku makanan ataupun politik. Mayuzumi lelah. Dia tadi sudah berniat enggan untuk bertanya dan tak peduli dengan sosok rambut merah.

"Sebenarnya kau mencari buku apa?" rasa lelah telah mengalahkan rasa tak pedulinya. Yang penting Mayuzumi bisa segera pergi dari sini dan lekas pulang untuk melanjutkan bacaannya yang tertunda. Lain kali ia akan menolak ajakan adik kelasnya untuk membantunya mencari buku jika tahu akan seperti ini.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Ia memandang wajah Mayuzumi dalam. "Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari buku bisnis untuk bahan tugas kelompokku hari ini,"

Mayuzumi memutar bola matanya bosan. Akashi mencari buku bisnis, tapi kenapa pula ia mengitari rak buku yang jelas-jelas bukan buku bisnis. Mayuzumi tak tahu kalau sebenarnya adik angkatannya ini menaruh hati padanya. Akashi itu modus supaya bisa lebih lama bersama Mayuzumi di perpustakaan. Kapan lagi coba ia bisa pergi bersama Mayuzumi dengan alasan meminta bantuan mencarikan buku untuk tugas kelompoknya.

"Sepertinya kita sudah lebih dari tiga kali melewati rak buku bisnis deh,"

"Kupikir masih ada rak yang lain. Jadi aku coba berkeliling," jawab Akashi kalem. Kalau manusia di depannya bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou, Mayuzumi yakin sudah dari awal ia tinggalkan.

Mayuzumi tak tahu harus membalas apa lagi. Jadi ia memilih diam dan mengikuti Akashi yang kembali menuju rak bisnis. Setelah yakin dengan pilihannya, Akashi mengambil salah satu buku dengan punggung berwarna hitam. Ia membuka acak sebentar dan menutupnya kembali.

"Sudah?" Mayuzumi bertanya acuh. Dijawab anggukan oleh Akashi. Mayuzumi menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya dengan ini ia bisa pulang ke apartemennya dan bersantai diri disana. Siapa juga mahasiswa yang mau hari liburnya terganggu seperti ini. Terlebih Mayuzumi adalah seorang jomblo yang statusnya hanya suka nangkring di tempat tidur sambil menikmati bacaan kesukaannya.

"Mayuzumi-san tidak mau pinjam buku atau ke suatu tempat dulu?" Akashi bertanya. Ia hanya ingin mengulur waktu pertemuannya dengan pemuda urakan yang menjadi teman sekelompoknya.

'_Mana sudi aku berlama-lama denganmu?' _Mayuzumi menggeleng. Akashi terlihat kecewa. Itu berarti ia akan semakin cepat bertemu dengan pemuda dim tersebut.

.

.

.

Detik jam terus berjalan. Akashi bisa mendengar jelas suara jarum jam itu berdetak. Hari sudah malam. Dan jika ia tidak pulang cepat Ryota pasti akan cemas. Tapi lelaki dim ini melarang Akashi untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

"Aku harus pulang," Akashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia memasukkan peralatan miliknya ke dalam tas dan merapikan sedikit kemeja merahnya yang sedikit kusut lalu berlalu menuju pintu rumah.

"Tunggu!" Aomine tidak akan membiarkan Akashi pergi. Ia menggenggam lengan Akashi erat –menahan Akashi agar tidak pergi.

"Sudah malam, Daiki," Akashi mencoba mencari alasan yang masuk akal. Sedikit merintih merasakan panasnya lengan yang Aomine pegang.

"Kalau begitu, bermalamlah disini,"

"Tidak bisa!" Akashi menjawab cepat. Nada bicaranya sedikit ia naikkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-karena…" Akashi terdiam. Memikirkan alasan yang tepat agar Aomine mau melepasnya dan membiarkannya pergi. Tidak mungkin ia bilang, _'Karena Ryota menungguku di rumah,' _bahkan ada pertanyaan yang lain jika ia menjawab seperti itu.

Aomine semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Akashi. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mencengkram bahu kiri Akashi yang membuat Akashi kembali merintih karena perlakuannya. Mereka saling berhadapan. Aomine menatap manik ruby milik Akashi dalam. Sedang sosok yang ia tatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Aomine mendorong pelan bahu Akashi. Menuntunnya pelan agar Akashi mau kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Dengan sekali gerakan, Aomine berhasil membuat Akashi terbaring di lantai dan ia sendiri sudah berada di atasnya. Mereka kembali bertatapan. Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya, jujur ia takut dengan situasi seperti ini. Ini mirip seperti adegan-adegan yang Ryota-nya suka tonton di film.

"Jangan digigit, nanti sakit," Aomine memegang bibir bawah Akashi. Menghalangi Akashi untuk kembali menggigit bibirnya. Ia mengelus pelan luka kecil di bibir mungil itu.

"Da…Daiki…" Akashi mengerang. Perih rasanya ketika luka di bibirnya tersentuh jemari Daiki yang sedikit basah karena salivanya. Tangan Aomine berpindah ke pipi Akashi. Kembali mengelus pipi itu lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi," satu kalimat itu membuat Akashi membulatkan matanya. Namun sebelum Akashi berpikir lebih jauh, Akashi kembali dikejutkan dengan Aomine yang mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menarik bibir bawah Akashi hingga terbuka. Tanpa persiapan, Aomine mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil milik Akashi. Hanya kecupan ringan, bukan _french kiss_. Tapi itu berhasil membuat pemuda di bawahnya mendesah pelan.

Akashi tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya salah. Berciuman dengan Aomine Daiki bukanlah hal yang pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Ia tak suka dengan Aomine Daiki. Tapi kenapa ia tak menolak ketika laki-laki itu mencuri ciumannya.

"Hahh…Hahh…"Akashi mengatur nafasnya cepat sedetik setelah Aomine membuat jarak dengannya. Sedang Aomine menatap dalam diam pemuda di bawahnya. Ketika merasa Akashi sudah baikan, Aomine mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Akashi.

"Boleh aku menyentuhmu, Akashi?" tanyanya lembut seraya mengecup cuping telinga Akashi yang memerah. Tak perlu berpikir dua kali, Akashi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ciuman Aomine turun dari telinga, pipi, ujung bibir, hingga perbatasan pundak dan lehernya.

"Ja…Jangan…Daiki…"ucapnya masih terengah-engah. Tapi Aomine tak peduli. Ia kembali mencium perbatasan leher dan menggigitnya keras hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan disana.

"Ngghh…Hen-Hentikan!" Akashi melenguh. Aomine semakin terangsang untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia menjilati bekas gigitannya dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat membuat Akashi kembali mendesah. Tangannya yang menganggur mulai mencoba membuka kemeja merah Akashi dari kancing yang teratas dengan gerakan pelan-pelan.

"Da-Daiki…ahh!"Akashi mendesah ketika Aomine kembali menjilati leher miliknya, sesekali mengecupnya pelan. Kedua tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mendorong tubuh besar yang menindihnya, namun sayang tak ada sedikit pun jarak yang ia hasilkan.

Semua kancing kemejanya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka. Namun kemeja merah itu masih melekat di tubuh Akashi –Aomine sengaja tak melepaskannya. Aomine menyikap sisi kanan kemeja tersebut, memperlihatkan tonjolan kecil berwarna pink yang menegang.

"Rileks, Akashi," Aomine mengelus puncak kepala Akashi. Surai merah itu ia bawa ke belakang agar tak menghalangi pandangannya dengan Akashi. "Tenang, aku tak akan menyakitimu,"

Aomine kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Diciumnya pelan tonjolan pink tersebut membuat Akashi kembali melenguh. "Ahh!"

Aomine kembali mencium tonjolan pink tersebut. Dicium, dihisap, dijilat –terus berulang kali ia lakukan. Tangannya yang menganggur kini ia gunakan untuk mencubit tonjolan pink lainnya, sedang tangan yang lainnya meraba-raba perut Akashi dan turun semakin ke bawah-

-Hingga meremas bagian bawah Akashi yang masih terbalut celana _jeans_ dengan sempurna.

"Daiki…ku-kumohon….ngggh-ahh! Jangan!"Akashi memegang salah satu tangan Aomine –menghalanginya untuk bertindak lebih jauh dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Air mata mulai menggenang di ujung matanya.

Tapi Aomine tak peduli. Tangannya yang tadi sibuk mencubit tonjolan di dada Akashi kini menyingkirkan tangan Akashi cepat yang menghalanginya. Tangan lainnya yang sempat terhenti, kini lanjut dan mulai membuka resleting celana panjang Akashi pelan.

Akashi menarik napas ketika Aomine berhasil melepas celana panjang dan celana dalam miliknya. Udara dingin langsung menyambut kejantanannya yang sudah tak terlindungi apapun. Aomine memandang kagum kejantanan milik Akashi yang tak sebesar miliknya mulai menegang. Sebelum ia akhirnya mulai memainkan milik Akashi perlahan. Awalnya hanya pijatan pelan, namun lama kelamaan gerakan tangannya semakin cepat dan semakin keras.

"Ahh! Akh! Da-Daiki!" Akashi mendesah kesakitan. Kedua matanya terpejam menahan sakit atas perlakuan Aomine pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Akashi terlonjak. Ia tahu ia akan mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Akashi melenguh kencang ketika cairan putih keluar dan membasahi tangan tan milik Aomine.

Dada Akashi naik-turun. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah akibat orgasme pertamanya. Namun Aomine tak memberi waktu untuk Akashi sejenak. Dengan cepat ia mencium bibir Akashi dan melumatnya kasar. Lidahnya bergerak liar mengajak lidah Akashi untuk menari bersamanya. Ketika Akashi terfokus pada ciumannya, itu adalah waktu yang tempat untuk memasuki dirinya ke dalam tubuh Akashi lebih dalam. Tanpa ada persiapan apapun, Aomine sudah mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang cukup besar dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang Akashi yang sempit. Akashi melebarkan matanya merasakan ada benda asing yang besar masuk ke dalam dirinya. Sebelum ia mencoba mendorong dada bidang Aomine di atasnya, pemuda dim itu keburu mengunci pergerakannya dan memegang kedua tangan Akashi hanya dengan sebelah tangannya di atas kepala sang surai merah.

Aomine melepaskan ciumannya ketika dirasa Akashi sudah hampir kehabisan oksigen. Dilihatnya wajah sang surai merah memerah akibat semua perlakuannya. Aomine menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat.

"Ngghh-Akh! Da-Daiki aku-"

"Sebentar lagi, Akashi," sepertinya Aomine juga mulai mendekati puncaknya. Ia memeluk Akashi erat dan gerakannya semakin ia percepat. Akashi bisa merasakannya ketika cairan hangat mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Begitu pula cairan yang membasahi daerah perutnya.

Akashi tak mampu lagi untuk membuka mata. Setelah mencapai klimaks, Akashi pun langsung terlelap karena kelelahan. Aomine mencium jidat Akashi lembut sebelum ia memindahkan Akashi ke tempat tidurnya dan ikut tidur di sebelahnya..

.

.

.

Beruntungnya pagi itu Akashi bangun lebih dulu dibandingkan pemuda yang tidur di sebelahnya. Setelah Akashi membersihkan diri, ia pun pulang tanpa membangunkan sang pemilik rumah yang masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjang.

Akashi mengingat-ingat jadwal pemrotetan teman sekamarnya pagi ini. Ia bersyukur karena ia tak harus langsung bertemu dengan pemuda pirang yang selalu ingin tahu urusannya. Karena kalau saja pemuda itu ada di apartemennya sekarang, ia pasti akan ditanya sederet pertanyaan dari hal yang biasa hingga hal yang berbau pribadi. Dan Akashi tak mau 'orang itu' mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi dengannya semalam.

Akashi membuka pintu apartemennya perlahan. Mencoba mengecek keadaan apakah si pirang benar-benar sudah pergi dari apartemennya atau belum. Ketika ia melewati ruang tengah, ia dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang-

"Sedang mencari siapa, Akashicchi?"

-Disana, si pirang sedang bersender di pintu ruang tengah sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Suaranya terdengar dibuat manis. Tapi Akashi tahu itu semua tipuan.

Akashi memundurkan dirinya ke belakang. Membuat posisi bertahan. Manik rubynya awas mengamati segala pergerakan yang dilakukan si pirang.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Akashi tahu kata-kata itu seperti terdengar mengusir. Tapi Akashi tak peduli.

Kise tak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Akashi. Ia mendekat ke arah Akashi membuat Akashi harus lebih mundur ke belakang.

"Lehermu kenapa, Akashicchi?" mata Kise memincing tajam melihat bercak merah yang menghias indah di leher pucat milik Akashi. Dengan sigap Akashi menutupi bercak merah di lehernya dengan telapak tangannya. Meskipun ia tahu kalau itu adalah perbuatan yang sia-sia karena Kise sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

Kise semakin mendekat, "Aku tidak ke pemrotetan pagi ini karena aku mengkhawatirkan Akashicchi yang tak kunjung pulang semalam," Akashi semakin mundur ke belakang.

"Dan ternyata Akashicchi malah berbuat nakal," Kise terus maju. Dan Akashi sadar kalau ia sudah tidak bisa mundur karena ada tembok yang menghalanginya.

Kise menarik dagu Akashi kasar. Ia memamerkan senyuman manis ke teman kamarnya. "Jadi, Akashicchi mau kuberi hadiah apa sekarang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author Note : **

**MC saya masih banyak yang belum kelar, tapi saya membuat cerita baru lagi. Mohon jangan timpuk saya. Untuk Rin-san, maaf jika tidak memberitahu kalau saya publish cerita baru. Sebab disini ada pair lain selain AoAka dan saya takut Rin-san tidak menyukainya. Tapi saya senang jika Rin-san mau membacanya.**

**Dan di cerita ini, saya sengaja membuat Kise sedikit jahat. Karena menurut saya, Kise itu memang bermuka dua. Akhir kata, saya minta saran dan kritik yang membangun untuk cerita dan penulisan saya. Dan terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita saya ini.**

**_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi terjebak. Dinding ruangan dan tubuh Kise Ryota benar-benar menghimpitnya. Ia sudah tak bisa lari kemana-mana. Melawan pun percuma, dari ukuran fisik saja dia sudah kalah besar. Akashi menatap tajam iris madu milik teman sekamarnya. Mencoba membuat sedikit perlawanan meskipun hanya dari tatapan mata. Sayangnya tatapan itu tak membuat Kise gentar sedikit pun.

"Minggir, Ryota," sebuah perintah keluar dari bibir Akashi. Ia mencoba berusaha agar suaranya tak terdengar gemetar.

"Jangan membuat muka seram seperti itu, Akashicchi~" Kise meraih dagu Akashi, "Bukannya semalam kau sudah bersenang-senang dengan seseorang?"

Ada jeda sebentar tatkala Kise mendekatkan bibirnya di dekat telinga Akashi, "Jadi, bolehkan kalau sekarang giliranku yang bersenang-senang?" setelah itu menjilat cuping telinga Akashi yang sudah memerah.

Bulu Akashi langsung berdiri begitu mendengar ucapan dari sang model yang terkesan menggodanya. Ia tak menyangka akan setakut ini saat berhadapan dengan teman sekamarnya. Akashi mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia balik ke apartemennya. Tahu begini Akashi mending langsung pindah apartemen saja. Biarkan saja baju-baju atau barang-barangnya yang lain. Ia bisa membelinya lagi nanti. Atau mungkin ia bisa menyuruh pelayan rumahnya untuk mengambil barang-barang yang menurutnya penting.

Kise memundurkan sedikit wajahnya untuk sekedar melihat wajah Akashi yang mulai merona karenanya. Dengan sekali sentakan, ia menarik dagu Akashi dan mencium bibirnya pelan.

"Ne, Akashicchi~ Apa yang sekarang sedang kau pikirkan?" Kise kembali menatap wajah Akashi. Mengelus pipi Akashi lembut. "Apapun itu, aku yakin kalau sekarang jantungmu pasti sedang berdegup kencang," sebelah tangan Kise langsung memegang dada Akashi. Merasakan cepatnya debaran jantung milik Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi dengan cepat Akashi langsung menepisnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Kau tak perlu malu, Akashicchi," masih mengelus pipi Akashi, "Karena kita sama," sebelah tangan Kise yang menganggur memegang tangan Akashi yang tadi sempat menampiknya kasar, dan membawanya menuju ke dadanya sendiri. Membiarkan Akashi merasakan debaran jantungnya juga.

Setelah itu Kise kembali membawa Akashi ke dalam ciumannya. Bukan ciuman lembut seperti tadi. Tapi ciuman kasar. Tangan Akashi yang semula memegang dada Kise kini berganti peran mendorong kuat-kuat tubuh di depannya. Berharap lelaki itu mau memberinya sedikit celah untuk pergi. Tapi toh tindakan itu sia-sia. Mau didorong atau dipukul sekuat apapun Kise tetap tak memberikan celah sedikitpun. Fisik mereka berbeda. Kekuatan mereka berbeda. Mungkin kalau mereka bertanding basket satu lawan satu Akashi masih bisa menang. Karena bakat dan pengalaman yang ia miliki berbeda jauh dengan yang Kise miliki. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Kise menggigit bibir Akashi keras membuat sang empunya sedikit memekik pelan. Tentu saja hal itu tidak Kise sia-siakan untuk menjelajahi Akashi lebih dalam. Ia mengajak Akashi untuk bertarung lidah yang tentu saja langsung mendapat penolakan. Akashi menyingkirkan lidah Kise dengan lidahnya, tahu hal ini tak berhasil, Akashi memakai cara lain. Ia langsung menggigit lidah Kise dengan taringnya membuat Kise berganti yang memekik dan segera menyelesaikan ciuman panasnya.

Akashi mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap saliva yang sempat menghiasi pinggir bibirnya.

"Kau tahu, Akashicchi? Dari dulu aku menantikan melihat wajahmu yang semanis ini," Kise kembali mendekat, "Ternyata semua benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Akashicchi yang sekarang ini ternyata lebih manis dari bayanganku," tak memberi banyak waktu Akashi untuk beristirahat, Kise kembali menciumi Akashi. Kali ini berganti ke leher.

"A-Ah...Ryota..." Kise mencium, menggigit, lalu menjilat bercak merah yang dibuat oleh seseorang semalam. Mencoba menghilangkan jejak orang yang tak tahu diri telah menyentuh sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah menjadi miliknya. Lenguhan dari bibir Akashi membuat Kise semakin terangsang menyentuh Akashi. Ia jadi tak sabar menyentuh Akashi seluruhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Dore?'**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing(s) : AoAka, KiAka, MayuAka**

**Warning : Adult Only, OOC (sangat), AU. Typo yang bertebaran. Bahasa yang berantakan. YAOI. **

**PERINGATAN KERAS (Penting) : Mohon dibacanya ketika berbuka puasa. Karena author sendiri membuatnya setelah berbuka. **

**A/N : Dedicated for Rin-san yang selalu berisik di grup WA meminta untuk fict ini cepat updated dan untuk para reader-sama yang bersabar hati menantikan kelanjutan fict saya ini. Terima kasih banyak semuanya #membungkukdalam2.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mayuzumi menggerutu sendiri sedari tadi. Diacuhkannya setiap tatapan heran dari setiap orang yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Matanya terus fokus pada tujuannya. Sebuah apartemen cukup mewah yang terletak di ibukota dekat dengan tempat perkuliahannya. Tanpa perlu bertanya ke meja pusat informasi, Mayuzumi langsung melangkahkan dirinya masuk ke dalam lift yang secara kebetulan pintu lift terbuka tepat ia berada disana. Ia pernah beberapa kali berkunjung kesini. Dan ia sudah hafal nomor kamar tempat _kouhainya_ berada.

Sebuah pintu dengan nomor 504 kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Mayuzumi berniat untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya kalau saja saat ia menyentuhkan punggung tangannya dengan daun pintu, pintu itu tidak terkunci. Bahkan tidak tertutup dengan rapat.

'_Ceroboh sekali penghuni kamar ini,_' pikirnya. Ia tahu kalau Akashi tidak tinggal sendiri disini. Ia menebak teman sekamarnya Akashi-lah yang bertindak ceroboh seperti ini. Karena tidak mungkin Akashi yang berbuat ceroboh. Dari celah pintu yang tak tertutup rapat, Mayuzumi bisa dapat melihat sebagian dari dalam kamar tersebut. Sepasang sepatu kets putih –yang diduga milik Akashi– berada di tempat yang tak seharusnya. Mayuzumi mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin Akashi kelelahan dan tidak sempat meletakkan sepatu yang habis dipakainya di rak sepatu.

Mengabaikan sopan santun, Mayuzumi berinisiatif untuk masuk langsung ke dalam apartemennya. Mungkin Akashi nanti akan mengomelinya tentang tata krama bertamu, biarkan saja. Dan mungkin teman sekamarnya Akashi sedang tidak ada disini hari ini, mengingat cerita Akashi kalau temannya adalah seorang model yang sering mendapat panggilan di hari weekend seperti ini. Yang penting ia ingin segera mendapatkan novelnya yang belum sempat terbaca kembali ke tangannya.

Benar, sebuah novel. Beberapa hari yang lalu Mayuzumi sempat berkunjung kesini setelah membeli novel keluaran terbaru di toko buku sekitar sini. Dan cerobohnya, Mayuzumi malah meninggalkan benda sepenting ini di kamar apartemen _kouhainya_. Benda yang bahkan lebih penting daripada handphone abu-abunya. Mungkin bisa diibaratkan novel itu adalah nyawa keduanya. Lebay memang, tapi itu adalah kenyataan. Ia menunda untuk meminta novelnya yang tertinggal karena dalam waktu dekat ia harus mengikuti ujian. Dan kemarin ia lupa untuk meminta Akashi membawa novel miliknya saat mereka bertemu di toko buku. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyeret kakinya untuk membawanya ke apartemen ini. Untuk mengambil novel baru berharganya. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi membendung rasa penasarannya dengan isi di dalam novel tersebut. Rasa penasarannya bahkan melebihi rasa penasarannya melihat Akashi yang bertelanjang dada.

Mayuzumi menelusuri lorong untuk bisa tiba di sebuah kamar milik Akashi. Matanya sudah menangkap sebuah pintu dengan papan nama 'Akashi Seijuurou' di depannya. Untuk bisa tiba disana, ia harus melewati ruang tengah atau mungkin disebut ruang TV yang letaknya tepat berada di tengah ruangan apartemen. Semakin dekat dan semakin dalam ia menjelajahi apartemen kouhainya, ia mulai mendengar suara aneh samar-samar. Dan suara itu semakin terdengar jelas saat ia berada dekat dengan ruang tengah.

'Suara Akashi?' Mayuzumi menimang-nimang pemikirannya sambil tetap berjalan. Dan ia benar-benar yakin seratus persen dengan pemikirannya saat suara itu terdengar semakin keras di pendengarannya. Dan Mayuzumi langsung membatu beberapa detik setelah melihat sebuah pemandangan di depannya.

"Akashicchi~ Kamu manis~" Sambil terus mengecup tanda kemerahan di leher Akashi, tangannya yang bebas mulai merayap menuju ke balik kemeja yang nampak kusut.

"Ryo –Ryouta, hentikan! Ahh..." Akashi berusaha menahan desahan dari setiap perlakukan yang Kise lakukan padanya. Sebelah tangan terus mendorong dada bidang milik Kise untuk memberikan sedikit jarak kepadanya. Matanya yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah pintu ruang tengah. Akashi langsung membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang melihat kegiatan tak senonoh yang dilakukan Kise terhadapnya.

"Ma –Mayuzumi-san!" Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, Akashi mendorong penuh dada Kise menghasilkan pergerakan Kise yang sedikit limbung ke belakang. Muka Akashi makin memerah dari yang sebelumnya. Malu menggerogotinya mengetahui orang yang disukainya melihat kegiatannya dengan Kise barusan. Terlebih Mayuzumi melihatnya masih dengan ekspresi datar.

Kise yang akhirnya juga tahu bahwa ada seseorang tak diundang masuk dan mengganggu rencananya berusaha menutupi ekspresi wajahnya menjadi seceria mungkin.

"Wah~ Ada Mayuzumi-senpai ternyata-ssu!" Kise berteriak riang dengan suara cemprengnya. "Kenapa Akashicchi tidak bilang kalau mau kesini-ssu?"

Akashi tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya memandang datar Kise yang bisa-bisanya sikapnya berubah menjadi seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dasar model bermuka dua.

Mayuzumi masih terhenyak dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang dilihatnya dan membuahkan sebuah kesimpulan.

"Maaf kalau kehadiranku kesini mengganggu kenyamanan kalian," menjadi pengganggu adalah kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan. "Lanjutkan. Aku hanya ingin mengambil bukuku yang ketinggalan. Dan aku tahu dimana Akashi meletakkannya," kata Mayuzumi setelahnya, lalu berlalu melewati mereka menuju kamar milik Akashi dengan pandangan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di apartemen tersebut.

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mau Mayuzumi salah paham tentang kejadian ini. Terlebih Mayuzumi tak lagi menatapnya ketika dirinya melewati Akashi tepat di depannya. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini sekarang juga.

"Mayuzumi-san, tunggu-" Akashi hendak menyusul Mayuzumi, namun sebelah lengannya ditarik seseorang. Tak perlu berpikir pun Akashi sudah tahu siapa yang telah menariknya. Orang itu pun kini memeluk Akashi erat dari belakang.

"Mou, Akashicchi mau kemana sih?" ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat manja. Menghalangi Akashi untuk pergi ke kamarnya dengan pelukan mautnya.

"Arggh-" Akashi sedikit mengerang. Kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan sepasang tangan milik Kise yang saling melingkar di tubuhnya. Di saat seperti itu, Kise pun sempat mengambil kesempatan untuk kembali mengecup dan menjilat cuping telinga Akashi dari belakang.

"Ryota, lepaskan!" ucap Akashi dengan nada suara yang tidak bisa dibilang rendah.

"Memohonlah dengan manis, Akashicchi~ Pasti akan segera kulepaskan," terus mencium, menggigit, dan menjilat telinga Akashi yang kembali memerah.

"Lepaskan!" Akashi tak menggubris perkataan Kise. Ia terus meronta minta untuk dilepaskan. Hati kecilnya berharap kalau Mayuzumi akan segera datang dan membawanya pergi entah kemana.

Di kamar pribadi milik Akashi, Mayuzumi terus mencari keberadaan sang novel barunya yang ia perkirakan berada di rak buku milik Akashi. Tentu saja dengan mengabaikan erangan ataupun teriakan di luar sana. Manik keabuannya berbinar cerah melihat buku dengan cover bergambar cewek loli berambut pink di urutan rak paling atas. Namun dahinya sedih berkerut ketika mendapati segel plastik yang seharusnya masih menempel di novel tersebut sudah hilang entah kemana. Akashi pasti sudah meminjam dan membaca dengan seenaknya tanpa seizin darinya.

_Lancang sekali dia, _pikir Mayuzumi kesal.

Mayuzumi segera mengambil novel miliknya dan bergegas keluar dari apartemen yang _'panas'_ ini.

Manik ruby milik Akashi langsung melirik ke arah pemuda bersurai abu-abu ketika ia sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Memohon pertolongan dari jeratan Kise yang tak kasat mata melalui tatapan mata memelas terbaiknya. Meski Kise kini sudah melonggarkan pelukannya dan menghentikan 'aktivitasnya' tepat ketika Mayuzumi selangkah menginjakkan kaki kembali ke ruang tengah. Tapi hal yang terjadi sama. Mayuzumi tak mau menatapnya. Seolah tak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan ini.

"Aku sudah menemukannya," Mayuzumi memamerkan novel yang dipegangnya sambil tetap berjalan melewati Akashi. "Maaf mengganggu waktu luangmu," dengan gaya ala pemuda keren seperti di drama picisan, Mayuzumi melambaikan satu tangannya sambil berjalan tanpa kembali menoleh ke belakang.

Akashi terhenyak dengan sikap Mayuzumi yang menganggapnya seolah tak ada. Hal ini tak boleh dibiarkan.

"Mayuzumi-san!" sebelum Mayuzumi kembali hilang dalam penglihatannya, Akashi segera membuka bibirnya dan memanggil nama pemuda yang merupakan tamu tak diundang. Sambil menyikut perut Kise untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya, Akashi berjalan cepat menghampiri Mayuzumi yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hmm?" Mayuzumi akhirnya mau menoleh ke arah Akashi. Tapi pandangan datar tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Boleh aku ikut ke apartemenmu?" Kise mau menuai protes mendengar permintaan Akashi terhadap pria bersurai abu. "Untuk menanyakan tugas kuliahku yang masih belum kupahami," kini gantian dahi Mayuzumi yang berkerut. Pasalnya ia tak mau hari libur dan waktu luangnya hanya digunakan untuk membahas tugas kuliah. Terlebih dengan alien merah yang selalu menjunjung nomor satu.

"Dan membahas cerita novel milikmu yang sudah kubaca lebih dulu," Akashi tahu tentunya apa yang membuat Mayuzumi tak bisa menolak permintaannya.

Mayuzumi tak bisa menahan memutar bola matanya mengingat novel yang dibelinya dengan susah payah sudah dibaca terlebih dahulu oleh seseorang. Terlebih orang itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Apa boleh buat," Mayuzumi kembali berbalik badan. Berjalan kembali mendahului Akashi. Sedang Akashi yang merasa kalimat yang dilontarkan Mayuzumi barusan bertanda sebagai menerima permintaannya, tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, meski itu sekedar senyuman tipis.

Sebelum menyusul langkah Mayuzumi, Akashi menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang –ke arah sang model yang masih berada di ruang tengah. Memberikan sebuah senyuman sebagai isyarat ejekan karena Akashi berhasil kabur dari jeratnya. Kise hanya tersenyum dingin membalas tatapan Akashi. Membiarkan pemuda bersurai merah itu menyusul _'lelaki sialan'_ itu dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Lihat saja, Akashicchi~ Kau tidak akan benar-benar bisa kabur dariku. Aku pasti akan memasukkanmu kembali ke dalam pelukan hangatku," ujar Kise bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Suasana dalam apartemen itu hening. Mungkin apartemen itu tak sebesar dan tak semewah apartemen milik Akashi dan Kise. Tapi apartemen itu terbilang cukup bersih untuk seorang pemuda seperti Mayuzumi yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Sejak 'insiden' di apartemen Akashi dan Akashi meminta untuk ikut ke apartemen milik Mayuzumi, setelah itu tidak ada lagi perbincangan di antara keduanya. Akashi enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan apalagi membahas perihal yang Kise lakukan padanya. Sedang Mayuzumi terbilang cukup cuek dan beranggapan masalah orang lain yang tidak berurusan dengannya tidak patut dibahas ataupun diperbincangkan. Kecuali jika yang bersangkutan memulai topik itu duluan.

Mayuzumi masih sibuk dengan novel baru yang dibacanya. Malas memulai percakapan ataupun mengurusi tamu yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya meskipun hanya sekedar menawarkan segelas susu dingin ataupun cokelat panas. Menurutnya, pemuda merah itu hanya tamu tak diundang dan bukanlah tamu penting yang patut untuk ia layani.

"...Mayuzumi-san," Akashi memanggil pelan. Berharap pemuda yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya mendengarkan panggilannya barusan. Ia sedikit canggung dengan suasana yang tercipta.

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih," ucap Akashi lagi. Mayuzumi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menutup novel yang dibacanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan manik ruby milik Akashi.

"Terima kasih telah mengizinkanku untuk ikut denganmu kesini," ucap Akashi lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang tadi kalian lakukan?" sungguh, Mayuzumi memang cukup penasaran atas tindakan yang dilakukan teman sekamar Akashi kepada_ kouhainya._ Dan ia tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lebih dari ini.

"Jadi Mayuzumi-san ingin tahu?" bukannya langsung menjawab pertanyaan milik Mayuzumi, Akashi malah balik bertanya ditambah dengan sebuah senyuman yang menurut Mayuzumi bisa dibilang cukup menyebalkan.

"Jangan kepedean. Bukan berarti aku penasaran tentangmu," Mayuzumi tak menyangka kalau nada bicara yang dikeluarkannya akan berubah menjadi sedikit ketus. "Tidak usah memberitahuku kalau kau memang tak ingin memberitahunya," sambil memutar bola matanya, Mayuzumi kembali membuka halaman novel yang sebelumnya sudah ia beri batas dan melanjutkan membaca. Akashi menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat tingkah Mayuzumi yang sedikit menyerupai teman kuliahnya yang berada di jurusan kedokteran yang maniak Oha-Asa.

_**Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt! **_Handphone milik Akashi bergetar. Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan melihat isi handphonenya. Satu pesan baru saja masuk tertera di layar handphonenya dengan nama pengirim **Aomine Daiki**.

Awalnya Akashi enggan untuk membuka isi pesan tersebut. Ia cukup kesal dengan perbuatan si Dim semalam pada tubuhnya. Tapi Akashi membuka isi pesan tersebut akhirnya. Takut kalau isi pesan tersebut berhubungan dengan tugas kelompok mereka. Meskipun Akashi sembilan puluh persen ragu kalau si Dim menghubunginya hanya sekedar untuk membahas tugas.

**From : Aomine Daiki**

**Subject : Maaf**

**Maaf Akashi kalau tadi pagi aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang. Aku baru saja bangun. Kau baik-baik saja? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi sekarang.**

.

Akashi memutar bola matanya bosan. Si Dim baru bangun? Dia pikir jam berapa sekarang? Akashi melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Maaf? Dia pikir kata maaf saja cukup dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan semalam. Ingin bertemu? Cukup. Ia muak bertemu dengan pemuda dim itu.

**From : Me**

**To : Aomine Daiki**

**Subject : Re; Maaf**

**Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf Daiki, aku sedang perjalanan menuju rumah ayahku. Katanya, beliau ingin bertemu denganku. Lain kali saja di Kampus.**

.

Akashi bukanlah orang jahat yang akan mengumbar seluruh kata hatinya. Alasan itu mungkin akan cocok untuk menolak pertemuannya dengan Aomine Daiki hari ini.

Manik keabuan milik Mayuzumi melirik ke pemuda merah yang kelihatan tampak gelisah. Mau bertanya pun malas. Takut nanti dia yang kepedean. Tapi kalau nggak ditanya, ia yang risih melihat tingkah Akashi.

"Kamu kenapa, Akashi?" kali ini Mayuzumi mau mengalahkan egonya.

Meski hanya pertanyaan biasa dengan nada datar, tapi entah kenapa hal itu membuat Akashi sedikit tenang. Setidaknya ia tahu kalau Mayuzumi juga perhatian kepadanya. Akashi kembali menaruh handphone kembali ke dalam kantung celana jins yang dikenakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," sambil menggeleng pelan, Akashi berusaha agar raut wajahnya tidak terlihat gelisah sama sekali.

Mayuzumi mengerutkan keningnya. Ia diam untuk beberapa detik. Matanya memincing tajam pada suatu benda yang dikenakan Akashi.

"Akashi, kamu belum mandi?"

Pertanyaan yang begitu menohok hati seorang Akashi yang mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi.

"...Kenapa Mayuzumi-san?"

"Kemejamu sepertinya sama persis dengan yang kau kenakan kemarin ketika kita di toko buku,"

Muka Akashi memerah. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam. Ia sudah mandi tadi pagi di apartemen Aomine. Tapi karena ia tak membawa pakaian ganti –karena ia tak berniat untuk bermalam di apartemen Daiki– terpaksa ia memakai kemejanya yang kemarin. Dan ia tak sempat mengganti kemejanya di apartemennya tadi karena Kise keburu melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Akashi tahu kalau Mayuzumi selalu berbicara jujur dan apa adanya. Tapi, apa tak bisa ia sedikit menahan kata-katanya agar tak menyakiti sang tuan muda?

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku meminjam kamar mandi milikmu, Mayuzumi-san?" masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Akan kupinjamkan baju ganti untukmu. Tapi pasti akan kebesaran di badanmu,"

Sungguh, perkataan Mayuzumi tak ada niat untuk semakin menyakiti harga diri Akashi. Ia hanya sekedar menawarkan sedikit kebaikannya. Ia tak bermaksud mengatakan kalau badan Akashi kecil. Katakanlah hari ini Akashi sedang sensitive seperti para gadis yang selalu kedatangan bulan di setiap bulannya.

Mayuzumi bukanlah orang yang peka akan perasaan seorang lelaki ataupun wanita. Jadi tak heran kalau di umurnya yang dua puluh satu tahun ia masih memegang status jomblo. Atau mungkin ia akan menjadi jomblo abadi. Maka dari itu nyonya Mayuzumi sudah mempersiapkan diri mencari pasangan untuk anaknya jikalau ketika anak semata wayangnya berumur dua puluh lima tahun ia masih memegang status single. Bukan jomblo.

.

.

.

Terkadang orang cuek macam Mayuzumi juga memiliki sisi baik yang Akashi anggap sebagai sebuah perhatian yang cukup manis. Setelah ia menyelesaikan aktivitas mandinya selama satu jam penuh –Akashi tidak mau mendengar perkataan bau keluar dari mulut Mayuzumi ketika berdekatan dengannya– Mayuzumi sudah siap memakai mantelnya dengan memegang sebuah dompet kulit di tangan kanannya. Ia mengajak Akashi untuk makan di luar. Yang lebih manisnya lagi, ia menolak Akashi untuk membayar makanan yang di pesannya dengan alasan ucapan terima kasih karena telah menemaninya di akhir pekan seperti sekarang ini.

Akashi tak mau berhutang budi pada seseorang sekalipun dia adalah orang yang disukainya. Maka dari itu, setelah mereka berdua selesai dengan urusan makan malamnya, Akashi mengajak Mayuzumi untuk mampir ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk besok. Ia berencana akan membuat menu sarapan yang spesial sebagai balasan terima kasih memperbolehkannya bermalam di tempatnya.

Manik keabuan Mayuzumi berbinar ketika pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki ke dalam supermaket tersebut, penglihatannya sudah disapa dengan berbagai macam mi instan rasa terbaru dengan papan bertuliskan setengah harga. Sedetik setelah itu ia langsung berlalu meninggalkan Akashi yang tak sempat mencegahnya pergi menuju rak dengan makanan serba instant yang menurut Akashi merusak tubuh.

Akashi harus sendirian memilah-milih bahan makanan untuk mereka besok. Sambil mememilih bahan makanan, pikiran Akashi sibuk memikirkan keseimbangan gizi jika senpai tercintanya mengonsumsi makanan tersebut. Bahkan ia tak tahu makanan seperti apa yang sebenarnya disukai Mayuzumi selain makanan yang serba instant.

Selesai sudah ia memilih bahan makanan untuk besok. Kini giliran saatnya ia menuju ke rak makanan ringan. Mungkin bisa dikonsumsi ketika ia dan Mayuzumi bersantai menonton tv atau menemani mereka ketika mereka sibuk membaca novel mereka masing-masing. Bisa saja hanya dengan sebungkus makanan ringan hubungan mereka bisa semakin dekat.

Entah mengapa ketika ia menuju ke rak makanan ringan ia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Hati kecilnya yang berkata begitu. Semoga saja firasatnya tidak benar. Akashi mencoba berpikir positif. Dibuangnya jauh-jauh segala firasat buruknya. Terus berpikir kalau ia akan baik-baik saja.

Akashi meraih sebuah makanan ringan yang menjadi salah satu favoritnya. Harganya tidak bisa dibilang murah. Dan mungkin hanya sedikit orang yang menyukainya. Hati Akashi tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Ia merasakan seseorang tiba-tiba mendekatinya dari arah belakang. Mencoba tetap bersikap tenang dan mengatur ekspresinya untuk tidak terlihat panik, Akashi berpura-pura untuk tetap memilih makanan ringan di rak tersebut. Orang di belakangnya semakin dekat dan Akashi makin merasakan hawa kehadirannya.

_**Greb! **_Sebuah tangan memegang bahu sebelah kirinya. Akashi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak sedikit berjengit ketika orang itu menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Oh, ternyata kau suka makanan ringan juga?"

Akashi langsung menghembuskan nafasnya lega mendengar suara familiar yang ternyata milik senpainya. Ia terlalu khawatir dengan dirinya sampai-sampai tak bisa lagi merasakan hawa keberadaan milik Mayuzumi. Atau mungkin kemampuan missdirection milik Mayuzumi yang semakin meningkat?

"Mayuzumi-san kemana saja?"

Nada itu terdengar kesal. Tapi Mayuzumi tak menanggapinya. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu kembali pergi meninggalkan Akashi ke rak makanan ringan lainnya. Tak terlalu jauh memang. Akashi bahkan masih bisa melihat keberadaan senpainya di rak sana.

Kembali melanjutkan memilih belanjaannya, manik ruby milik Akashi tiba-tiba tertarik dengan sebuah makanan ringan dengan rasa tofu dikemas dengan kemasan berwarna merah dan putih. Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, Akashi langsung melesat menuju keberadaan makanan ringan yang menurutnya baru dan hanya tersisa satu bungkus. Tangan Akashi segera meraih makanan ringan yang diletakkan di rak yang tingginya sejajar dengan dadanya. Namun pada saat itu pula tangan seseorang tiba-tiba menyentuh tangannya –tidak, tapi memegang tangannya yang sudah memegang bungkusan snack.

Akashi membulatkan matanya. Ketika ia menengok ke si pemilik tangan, pemuda itu sudah ada tepat di sampingnya. Tak lupa memberinya sapaan dengan sebuah senyuman yang mengerikan. Pemuda itu –Aomine Daiki, orang yang masuk ke daftar list sosok yang tidak ingin ditemuinya hari ini. Masih tak mau melepaskan senyumnya yang kini berubah menjadi senyum meremehkan, ia menatap Akashi rendah.

"Jadi rumah ayahmu sudah pindah kesini? Kupikir masih di Kyoto," Akashi tak membalas. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Dan ayahmu sekarang awet muda, ya? Hanya rambutnya saja yang memutih," Aomine masih tetap melanjutkan. Manik safirnya melirik awas pada Mayuzumi yang masih sibuk memilah-milih cemilan. Badan besarnya ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh Akashi dari jarak pandangnya.

Aomine mencengkram pergelangan tangan Akashi keras. "Ikut aku," Akashi merintih pelan merasakan cengkraman pemuda itu pada bagian pergelangan tangannya dan tanpa ampun menariknya kasar ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Aomine membawa Akashi ke toilet dan mengunci diri mereka ke salah satu bilik di toilet tersebut. Ia memandang ke bawah –melihat wajah Akashi yang sudah memerah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah sambil bersandar di balik pintu bilik toilet.

"Daiki...Kumohon jangan disini," Akashi berucap masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Hee, mau kapanpun dan dimanapun, kau selalu tampak manis ya, Akashi," Aomine sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak menyerang pemuda merah di depannya. Ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Menjilat cuping telinga Akashi pelan –menggodanya.

"Ahh... –hentikan Daiki," Akashi berujar. Nadanya sedikit memohon, berharap pemuda dim itu memberinya belas kasihan meskipun hanya sedikit. Tapi Aomine Daiki bukanlah orang yang baik. Ia tidak akan luluh hanya dengan permintaan memelas Akashi dengan wajah yang memerah. Justru kondisi Akashi sekarang membuat ia semakin tak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

"Sssttt!" Aomine menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan sepasang bibir Akashi yang merekah. "Jangan bersuara terlalu keras, Akashi," kembali menjilat cuping telinga Akashi, "Orang-orang akan tahu '_kegiatan'_ kita disini nantinya,"

Muka Akashi makin memerah.

"Kalau kau tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah, kau akan kuizinkan untuk menciumku seperti ini," tanpa aba-aba, Aomine langsung melumat bibir Akashi kasar. Menggigit bibir Akashi kasar dan melesatkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut milik Akashi. Kedua tangan Akashi ia bimbing menuju kedua bahunya. Setelah itu menekan kepala Akashi untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Akashi tak mampu menolak. Jika ia bertindak menggigit lidah seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kise tadi pagi, ia takut Aomine akan mengeluarkan teriakan dan berefek orang-orang akan menaruh curiga pada bilik yang mereka tempati. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah pasrah dengan apa yang Aomine lakukan terhadap tubuhnya.

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Maaf saya telat update. Entah kenapa beberapa belakangan ini semangat menulis saya hilang dan sekarang baru muncul lagi. Kuharap reader-san tidak lupa dengan cerita yang ini. Untuk adegan rated m-nya maaf akan saya tunda sampai selesai lebaran. Ini bulan suci, saya tak mau mengotori bulan ini dengan fict mesum milik saya ini /kau sudah mengotorinya loh nak. Sekedar informasi, Akashi di cerita ini Akashi yang versi oreshi. Akashi yang masih baik, manis, kalem, dan uke banget /gak.

Berikut balasan review dari para anonku tercinta.

**akaverd20 :** Saya juga suka harem!Akashi. Tapi saya lebih suka lagi kalau Akashi jadi milik Aomine seorang /loh. Untuk Mayuzumi belum diketahui sebenarnya kalau dia itu ada perasaan sama Akashi atau tidak. Maaf saya tidak bisa update cepat. Terima kasih untuk mencintai fict ini XD

**GuestGakTahuDiri **: Nggak kok, ini pengetikannya menurut saya malah masih berantakan. Untuk chapter ini apakah alurnya masih kecepatan? Ini sudah dilanjutkan. Terima kasih sudah menyukai fict ini XD

**Guest :** Ini sudah dilanjut. Tapi maaf saya tak menyajikan adegan lemon di chapter ini karena ini masih bulan suci /soksuci. Ehh? Nggak boleh pegang HP habis lebaran? Jangan-jangan kamu mau masuk sekolah berasrama ya? /kepotingkatakut. Makasih telah membaca, mereview, dan menunggu kelanjutan chapter ini XD

**Pein :** Ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih telah menyukai fict ini XD

.

Sepertinya sekarang sedang zamannya voting pairing untuk ending chapter. Jadi mungkin ini juga akan berlaku untuk cerita ini. Sekalian biar saya tahu pembaca lebih suka ke pairing mana di cerita ini. Jadi tidak apa-apa 'kan? Saya takut kalau nanti saya akan membuat ending yang mengecewakan.

Chapter depan akan dilanjut setelah lebaran. Tapi saya masih belum memastikan kapan tepatnya. Berharap masih ada yang mau membaca cerita ini karena fict ini updatenya terlanjur lama.

Oke, sekian AN dari saya. Yang terakhir, terima kasih telah membaca!

Salam Cinta

_Akashiki Kazuyuki_


	3. Chapter 3

Akashi bersandar di balik pintu bilik toilet. Dadanya naik-turun. Terlihat sekali kalau nafasnya sedang tak beraturan. Keringat dingin menjalar turun dari pelipisnya hingga ke batas dagu.

"Daiki, kumohon jangan disini," suaranya terdengar parau. Terselip nada memelas diperkataannya.

"Hee, kalau ingin memohon, memohonlah dengan benar," ujar Aomine sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya. "Lagipula, memohon sekarang pun kau sudah terlambat, Akashi," Aomine menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Hawa nafsu telah menguasai dirinya penuh. Ditambah melihat wajah Akashi yang memerah karena kehabisan nafas dan sepertinya tak punya pertahanan sama sekali.

"Kau manis," Akashi diam. Tak mau menanggapi rayuan gombal dari pemuda dim yang menarik tangannya untuk duduk di pangkuan lelaki itu yang sudah terduduk di kloset duduk. Ia menepis kasar tangan Aomine yang hendak menyentuh dagunya. Wajahnya ia palingkan ke arah lain –kemanapun asal tak bertatapan lansung dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Masih bisa melawan rupanya," bercinta dengan lawan yang pasrah sungguh tak mengenakkan. Ia suka dengan lawan yang memberontak seperti ini. Lebih menantang menurutnya.

Aomine menjambak surai merah Akashi kasar. Memaksa Akashi menghadap ke arahnya. Tangan yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk memegang dagu Akashi. Akashi masih memberontak. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram pergelangan tangan Aomine yang memegang dagunya kasar –menuntut untuk dilepaskan.

"Masih tak bisa jadi anak baik?" masih menyeringai, Aomine melepaskan jambakan rambutnya pada sang surai merah. Tangannya beralih mengunci kedua tangan Akashi dengan satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain masih setia memegang dagu Akashi kasar dan membawanya paksa ke dalam ciuman panasnya untuk kedua kalinya dalam permainan mereka kali ini. Akashi masih memberontak. Tangannya sudah tak bisa digunakan, kini gantian badannya yang memberontak. Badannya ia goyangkan asal, berharap ia bisa lepas dari ciuman panas yang diberikan si dim. Namun sayang, hasilnya tetap nihil.

Akashi menolak bermain dengan lidah si dim yang sudah ada di dalam mulutnya. Menggunakan lidahnya, ia berusaha mengusir keluar benda 'nakal' yang sudah berani masuk ke dalam mulut tanpa seizinnya. Bibir Aomine sesekali menghisap bibir bawah mungil Akashi sekedar merasakan sisa aroma kopi yang mungkin saja ia minum beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tak ada pilihan lain. Cara satu-satunya untuk melepaskan si dim dari ciuman panas ini adalah menggigit bibir atau lidahnya keras sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada si pirang kuning pagi tadi. Biarkan orang diluar tahu aksi tak senonohnya ini. Yang malu juga bukan cuma dia. Tapi sebelum ia melakukannya, si dim sudah melepaskan pangutan bibirnya. Seolah ia sudah membaca apa yang Akashi lakukan selanjutnya. Entah Akashi harus merasa sedih atau senang.

Benang saliva pun hadir setelah terputusnya ciuman mereka. Karena tercipta jarak diantara mereka, benang saliva itu pun menipis lalu putus dan akhirnya turun melalui ujung bibir Akashi.

Aomine memandang ke bawah –melihat Akashi yang begitu rakus menghirup oksigen, seolah-olah oksigen merupakan sesuatu yang begitu langka. Tangan Akashi yang sudah terlepas dari cengkraman Aomine ia gunakan untuk mengelap sisa-sisa saliva yang masih belepotan di sekitar bibirnya. Sebelum Akashi selesai mengatur nafasnya, Aomine kembali bergerak lagi. Dengan cepat ia memutar posisi duduk Akashi yang semula berhadapan dengannya kini berganti menjadi memunggunginya. Satu tangan Aomine ia gunakan untuk melingkari perut Akashi, sedang yang lain ia gunakan untuk melepaskan kaitan ikat pinggang dan menurunkan celana panjang Akashi cepat.

"Da-Daiki, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Akashi tersentak begitu merasakan udara dingin menerpa ujung jari hingga pangkal pahanya. Ia mulai memberontak –lagi.

"Ssstt! Tenanglah," Aomine sedikit goyah. Gerakan Akashi yang memberontak tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Dan itu sedikit menyusahkannya. Dengan cekatan Aomine mengambil ikat pinggang milik Akashi yang terlantar di bawah. Akashi melebarkan matanya melihat pergerakan tangan seseorang di belakangnya. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Daiki, jangan!" teriak Akashi ketika satu tangan Aomine kembali mengunci pergerakan kedua tangannya, sedang tangan yang lain berusaha mengikat sepasang tangan Akashi dengan lihai. Sedikit butuh perjuangan karena Akashi masih terus meronta.

"Lepas, Daiki! Lepaskan!" Aomine berpura-pura tuli. Akashi menggerakkan tangannya yang diikat dengan ikat pinggang dengan paksa. Mengakibatkan terciptanya garisan merah di pergelangan tangan karena ikatan yang terlalu kencang.

"Nggghh..." Akashi harus menahan rasa perih ketika pergelangan tangannya mulai mengeluarkan sedikit cairan merah akibat ia yang masih berusaha memaksa melepas kaitan ikat pinggang di pergelangan tangannya.

"Coba tenanglah sedikit, Akashi. Justru perlakuanmulah yang membuat dirimu makin tersiksa," Aomine menyingkirkan surai merah Akashi yang mulai lepek karena keringat dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"Lepaskan...Kumohon..." Bahkan Akashi tak pernah memohon seperti ini ketika ia menginginkan sesuatu dari ayahnya.

Aomine tak mendengarkan. Ciumannya menurun dari pipi, ujung bibir, hingga leher. Menyesapi setiap inchi tubuh Akashi. Tangannya perlahan mengangkat kaus kebesaran yang Akashi kenakan hingga di atas dada. Menyingkapnya hingga menampilkan dua buah tonjolan merah muda.

"Ughhh–" Akashi mencoba menahan suaranya ketika kembali merasakan sensasi aneh di dadanya. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat agar desahan tak lolos keluar dari mulutnya. Tangan Aomine terus menyentuh, menekan, menarik, dan memelintir kedua tonjolan merah muda berulang-ulang hingga kedua tonjolan itu mengeras. Tubuh Akashi gemetar. Kedua tangan di belakangnya masih berusaha ia gerakkan mencoba mencari celah agar tangannya bisa kembali terbebas.

"Huh? Ternyata kau juga sudah terangsang ya?" Manik safir Aomine memandang bagian bawah Akashi yang sudah menegang dan menyentilnya pelan.

"Ahhn..."

"Apa perlu kubantu menyentuhnya?"

Akashi menggeleng cepat. Tubuhnya kembali meronta. Kedua tangannya makin ia gerakkan secara paksa. Meski hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," tangan Aomine mulai menuju bagian bawah tubuh Akashi.

'_Drrrtt! Drrrtt! Drrrtt!'_

Namun sebelum ia benar-benar menyentuhnya, sebuah dering handphone berbunyi dan mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Tch, mengganggu saja," meski begitu, akhirnya ia merogoh kantung celana milik Akashi yang sudah ia gantung. Akashi ia posisikan berdiri sedang ia beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil ponsel Akashi yang masih berdering. Kening Aomine awalnya mengernyit melihat nama yang tertera pada layar. Tapi tak begitu lama, karena tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya.

"Angkat dan jawab teleponnya," perintah Aomine kemudian memberikan sang ponsel kepada pemiliknya. Sebelum itu ia melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangan Akashi. Akashi merasa sedikit lega ketika tangannya akhirnya kembali merasakan yang namanya kebebasan. Namun matanya langsung melebar begitu membaca nama yang tertera di layar. Mayuzumi Chihiro. Kenapa dia harus menghubunginya di waktu yang tidak tepat?

"Cepat angkat. Sebelum dia memutuskan sambungannya," ujar Aomine lagi ketika ia melihat Akashi terlihat ragu untuk menjawab teleponnya.

"...Hallo?" suara Akashi terdengar pelan. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar tak nampak terengah-engah.

"Akashi? Kau dimana?" di seberang sana suara Mayuzumi terdengar kesal. Mungkin Mayuzumi telah mencarinya kemana-mana. Akashi berpikir, apakah ia harus memberitahu keberadaannya? Tapi ia tak ingin Mayuzumi melihat keadaannya yang sekarang ini.

Aomine tahu kalau Akashi sedang dilema. Maka dari itu ia langsung menggenggam kejantanan Akashi yang tadi sudah mengeras dari belakang. Posisi mereka masih berdiri. Dengan Akashi berdiri tepat di balik pintu memunggungi Aomine yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ngghh–" Akashi cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya ketika sebuah desahan berhasil lolos dari mulutnya.

"Akashi?" kembali terdengar suara Mayuzumi si seberang. Kali ini dengan nada bicara yang terdengar bingung.

"Y–Ya, Mayuzumi-san?" Akashi berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"...Kau dimana sekarang?" Awalnya Mayuzumi ingin menanyakan keadaannya karena firasatnya mengatakan Akashi tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Karena beberapa menit yang lalu Akashi terlihat baik-baik saja di depannya.

"Maaf, Mayuzumi– nggh –san. Akh– Aku tadi tidak enak badan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemenku saja," Akashi berusaha mengatur suaranya ketika pemuda di belakangnya sibuk menaik-turunkan tangannya pada kejantanannya dan sesekali memijatnya kasar. Bibirnya pun tak tinggal diam. Ia terus menjilati cuping telinga Akashi sesekali menggigitnya pelan.

Suara Akashi memang terdengar tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi apa benar yang ia katakan? "Kau tadi tidak bertemu dengan Kise, teman sekamarku 'kan?" Entah kenapa Mayuzumi malah bertanya seperti itu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

_Aku tidak bertemu Ryota. Tapi aku bertemu yang lebih sadis! _Andai saja Akashi bisa berteriak seperti itu. Nanti bukan teriakan seperti itu yang keluar, malah desahan yang dari tadi ia tahan yang akan keluar.

"...Tidak," jujur Akashi ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Mayuzumi. Ia sudah tak kuat. Ia hampir mencapai klimaks.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," Mayuzumi ingin mematikan handphonenya, tapi tiba-tiba ia kembali mendengar suara Akashi yang meneriakkan namanya.

"Ma– Mayuzumi-san?!"

"Ya?"

"... Lain kali" Akashi menahan nafas sebentar, "...boleh aku menginap di tempatmu lagi?" terdengar sirat keraguan di pertanyaannya. Bagaimana pun juga ia telah menyia-nyiakan kebaikan Mayuzumi hari ini. Apa mungkin Mayuzumi mau dengannya lagi.

"Ya, tentu saja. Datanglah kapanpun kau mau," setelah mengatakan itu Mayuzumi benar-benar memutuskan sambungannya. Akashi harus bernafas lega. Lega karena Mayuzumi masih mau dengannya dan lega karena Mayuzumi telah memutuskan sambungannya. Tapi belum –belum saatnya ia bernafas lega sebelum sesuatu di bawah sana keluar.

"Nggghhh... Da– Daiki...AKHHH!" Desahan akhirnya kembali lolos.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tak peduli jika orang di luar sana mengetahui aktivitas kita ya," Aomine semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Ia mengocok kejantanan Akashi kasar.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" lenguhan panjang Akashi menandakan ia telah mencapai klimaksnya. Badan Akashi hampir ambruk andai saja Aomine tak menahannya dari belakang. Ia menyandarkan tubuh Akashi ke dadanya. Dan mengecup bibirnya singkat sambil menggumam, "Maaf..."

.

.

.

Aomine membopong tubuh Akashi di punggungnya setelah ia memakaikan kembali celana dan kemeja Akashi dengan benar. Ia juga memakaikan jaket hitam tebal yang tadi ia kenakan pada tubuh Akashi agar Akashi tidak kedinginan. Akashi memang tidak sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi matanya sekarang terasa berat untuk dibuka. Aktivitasnya tadi benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

"Mau bermalam di tempatku atau kuantarkan pulang?" Tentu saja opsi terakhir yang Akashi pilih.

Selama perjalanan pulang, tak ada perbicangan lagi di antara mereka. Akashi harus menaikkan jaket milik Aomine ke puncak kepalanya dan memendam wajahnya ke punggung Aomine agar para pengguna jalan tak ada yang mengenalinya. Ia tak mau ada orang yang tahu kalau ia pulang dengan digendong pemuda di depannya. Cukup hanya ia dan pemuda dim itu saja yang mengetahuinya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Aomine langsung membawa Akashi ke dalam kamar dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Ia menyelimuti Akashi hingga sebatas dagu. Kemudian berlutut di sebelah ranjang Akashi.

"Pulanglah..." Akashi berkata lemah. Pemuda dim itu masih saja ada di sebelahnya sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya.

"Tidak sampai kau benar-benar tertidur," ujar Aomine masih terus mengelus kepalanya sambil sesekali mencium keningnya lembut. Setelah itu Akashi berusaha memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian ia pun benar-benar tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Dore?'**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing(s) : AoAka, KiAka, MayuAka**

**Warning : Adult Only, OOC (sangat), AU. Typo yang bertebaran. Bahasa yang berantakan. YAOI. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak kejadian di minimarket. Sudah tiga hari Akashi membolos kuliah secara berturut-turut. Dan sudah tiga hari pula sang model tak lagi menunjukkan batang hidungnya di apartemen itu. Aneh. Ia memang tak melihat keberadaan Kise lagi semenjak ia pulang dari minimarket. Pintu apartemen pun waktu itu dalam keadaan terkunci, menandakan kalau teman sekamarnya sedang tak ada disana. Akashi sedikit khawatir dengan absennya kehadiran si pirang dalam kehidupannya. Walaupun tingkah model itu sangat menyebalkan untuknya dan tak segan-segan menunjukkan sisi sadistisnya. Tapi Kise Ryota adalah teman sekamarnya. Orang yang juga berharga dalam hidup Akashi. Maka dari itu Akashi tidak bisa melepaskan raut khawatirnya semenjak si pirang tak lagi menginjakkan kakinya di apartemennya.

Mungkin saja si pirang sedang sibuk dengan jadwal pemrotetannya. Mungkin saja si pirang sedang ingin pulang ke rumah keluarganya yang berada di Kanagawa. Mungkin saja si pirang sedang ada urusan penting yang tak diketahui dirinya –mengingat dirinya juga jarang bercerita mengenai hal yang terlalu pribadi kepada si pirang karena ia tahu si pirang mulutnya tidak bisa diam. Atau mungkin si pirang marah ketika dirinya meninggalkannya sendiri di apartemen di hari 'itu'. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang Akashi pikirkan. Dan Akashi menduga kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi adalah kemungkinan yang dipikirkannya pada opsi terakhir. Si pirang ngambek dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari apartemennya. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi si pirang mengingat dirinya yang lebih menunjukkan sikap kekanakkannya dibanding sisi dewasanya.

Selain masalah si pirang, Akashi juga memikirkan dirinya yang masih bimbang untuk kembali kuliah dan kembali bertemu dengan pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut. Akashi sedikit memiliki trauma jika bertemu dengan pemuda bernama lengkap Aomine Daiki. Akashi sudah sekali diperkosa dan sekali hampir diperkosa oleh pemuda tersebut. Hampir, karena waktu itu Aomine belum memasuki dirinya. Dan Akashi tidak bisa mengurangi rasa waspadanya ketika bertemu kembali dengan pemuda itu selanjutnya. Akashi tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi yang dikeluarkan ayahnya jika mengetahui putra tunggalnya telah membolos kuliah selama tiga hari hanya gara-gara pemuda ganguro urakan itu. Mungkin ayahnya akan sangat murka.

Dan masih ada masalah lain dari segala masalah dan menjadi masalah utama yang ada dipikirannya. Yaitu, tidak adanya telepon masuk ataupun email yang menanyakan kabarnya dari senpainya yang sempat ia tinggalkan di minimarket –Mayuzumi Chihiro. Akashi tahu pasti kalau pemuda itu tidak akan mudah ngambek seperti pemuda bernama Kise Ryota hanya gara-gara masalah sepele. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu. Semua manusia telah berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Tak ada yang tahu kalau Mayuzumi Chihiro mungkin juga akan berubah sikapnya. Dan mungkin ia juga akan begitu tanpa ia sadari.

Masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, Akashi dikejutkan dengan suara pintu depan yang terbuka. Ada seseorang yang telah memasuki apartemennya. Akashi penasaran siapa yang telah hadir di apartemennya. Mungkin teman sekamarnya telah kembali. Meskipun ia berharap yang datang lebih kepada pemuda bersurai abu-abu. Tapi ia tak dapat memungkiri kemungkinan yang datang adalah Aomine Daiki. Mengingat selama tiga hari ia absen kuliah dan pemuda itu tak pernah absen menanyakan kabarnya.

Untuk meruntuhkan segala kemungkinannya lagi. Akashi beranjak dari kasur empuknya menuju pintu kamar. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya pelan dan mengintip dari celah-celah pintu yang ia buat untuk mengetahui siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Ryota?" Akashi langsung membuka pintu kamarnya lebar. Segera keluar dari kamar pribadinya ketika mengetahui teman sekamarnya yang baru saja tiba. Wajah Kise terlihat sedikit kusut. Kantung matanya nampak jelas dengan warna kehitaman di bawah matanya. Jelas sekali kalau ia tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Ryota," Akashi kembali memanggil namanya ketika si empunya nama melewatinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri tanpa mengindahkannya.

"Hmm?" Kise sempat menolehkan kepalanya lemas. Melihat Akashi dengan tatapan sayu. Niat Akashi yang hendak mengomeli si pirang yang tidak pulang tiga hari tanpa kabar luntur begitu saja melihat wajah pucat milik Kise Ryota.

"..._Okaeri_, Ryota," ujar Akashi setelahnya dengan nada bicara yang cukup lembut. Meski tubuh Kise dalam keadaan tidak sehat, tapi Kise masih sempat memamerkan senyum nakalnya. Ia membalikkan badan sepenuhnya menghadap Akashi.

"Hee~ Sepertinya Akashicchi sedang terlihat bersemangat hari ini. Ada apa, Akashicchi? Ingin bermain denganku?"

Akashi tak menjawab. Ia tahu jelas kalau Kise benar-benar memaksakan dirinya kali ini. Kondisi Kise sekarang tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

"Tapi maaf, Akashicchi. Untuk kali ini aku sedang tidak minat bermain denganmu. Kau cari yang lain saja ya," meski wajah dan nada yang diberikan Kise terlihat manja. Tapi fisik Kise jelas-jelas berbeda. Bahkan ia tak mampu berdiri tegak tanpa tumpuan tangan kanannya pada dinding terdekat. Ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Berjalan pelan menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" pertanyaan dari Akashi kembali mengintrupsi langkahnya. Kaki Kise nampak bergetar. Ia menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Tapi tak lagi manghadapkan tubuhnya atau menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat si surai merah.

"Kalau aku bercerita, apa Akashicchi akan membantuku?" suara Kise terdengar parau, "Kalau aku beritahu, apa Akashicchi akan menyelesaikan masalahku?" Kise yang dilihatnya hari ini berbeda. Kise dihadapannya sekarang berbeda dengan Kise yang dilihatnya tiga hari yang lalu. Dan Akashi tak tahu ia harus menjawab apa. Ia tak tahu masalah yang sedang dihadapi teman sekamarnya. Ia tak tahu ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang dihadapi Kise atau tidak.

"Ne, kenapa Akashicchi tak menjawab?" terdengar tawa meremehkan samar, "Perlu Akashicchi tahu, ada hal yang boleh Akashicchi tahu tentangku dan ada pula hal yang tidak boleh Akashicchi ketahui tentangku,"

Emosi Kise benar-benar tidak stabil sekarang. Dan Akashi tahu kalau Kise membutuhkan istirahat dan waktu sendiri untuk saat ini. Ia salah tadi telah menanyakannya pada si pirang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Kalimat itu terlontar dengan sendirinya tanpa ia pikirkan.

"Jadi, bisakah Akashicchi berhenti mengurusi urusanku dan urusi saja masalahmu sendiri?"

Setelah itu terdengar bunyi bedebam keras. Kise membanting pintu kamarnya agak kencang. Akashi sedikit tersentak. Namun ia sempat mengucapkan "Selamat beristirahat," meski dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

Suasana di ruang tengah cukup hening selama beberapa detik.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" hanya sebentar. Karena setelah itu Akashi kembali dikejutkan dengan suara seseorang tepat di belakangnya. Akashi membalikkan badannya cepat.

"Mayuzumi-san?" Akashi sedikit mengeraskan suaranya ketika sosok senpai yang dirindukannya muncul di hadapannya.

"Yo," sapa Mayuzumi singkat sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Tak lupa wajah datar masih setia menemaninya.

"Sedang apa Mayuzumi-san disini?" Akashi kembali ke ekspresi seperti biasanya –tenang. Ia bertanya kalem. Manik rubynya memancarkan sedikit harap kalau Mayuzumi memberi jawaban yang sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan.

Mayuzumi tak langsung menjawab. Tangan kanannya memegang dagu sambil kembali berpikir apa tujuan sebenarnya ia datang kemari. Tapi semenit telah berlalu dan tak ada tanda-tanda Mayuzumi ingin menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia mengangkat bahunya dan menghela nafas pelan entah apa maksudnya.

"Menurutmu?" Mayuzumi justru balik bertanya.

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya. Pemuda di depannya ini apa benar-benar bodoh? Ia yang bertanya, kenapa jadi ia yang harus menjawab? Kalau bukan karena cinta, sebenarnya Akashi malas meladeni tipe orang seperti ini.

"Menjengukku mungkin?" Akashi bertanya ragu. Tak yakin dengan pendapatnya. Apa mungkin orang cuek seperti Mayuzumi mau membuang waktunya hanya untuk menjenguk dirinya?

Sedang Mayuzumi kini melihat tubuh Akashi dari bawah ke atas. Mengamatinya secara perlahan. Tangan kanan masih ia tempel di bawah dagu. Dan pandangannya kembali tepat ke manik ruby milik Akashi. Sepasang mata mereka beradu untuk sekian detik. "Tapi kau tak terlihat sedang sakit," ucap Mayuzumi kemudian dengan nada yang cukup datar.

Akashi membuang nafas kasar. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau ia kesal. Berharap pada Mayuzumi memang hal bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Lupakan. Duduklah, akan kubuatkan kau secangkir teh," Akashi bergegas ke dapur untuk membuatkan tamu dadakannya secangkir teh. Sedang Mayuzumi tak langsung duduk setelah dipersilahkan oleh sang empunya rumah. Ia malah asyik melihat-lihat apa saja yang ada di ruang tengah tersebut. Ia pun menyalakan TV yang ada di ruangan tersebut tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Karena ia tahu pasti Akashi tentu tidak akan marah kepadanya hanya gara-gara ia menyalakan TV tanpa seizinnya.

"Tch," namun lama-lama ia bosan dengan acara-acara yang ditayangkan. Ia sudah berganti-ganti chanel, namun tak ada acara yang menarik perhatiannya. Manik keabuannya sedikit melirik ke jam dinding yang letaknya berada di atas TV. Sudah sepuluh menit dan Akashi belum selesai membuatkannya teh? Memang butuh berapa lama untuk membuatkannya secangkir teh? Sejamkah?

Bosan dan Mayuzumi paling benci menunggu orang terlalu lama. Ia pun beranjak menuju dapur menyusul Akashi. Di dapur Mayuzumi melihat Akashi masih menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir putih mewah yang jelas sekali kalau itu bukan dari Jepang. Ia mengaduk-aduk isi gelas tersebut agar gula dalam cangkir tersebut larut dan tercampur rata.

Tiba-tiba gerakan tangan Akashi yang sedang mengaduk teh terhenti. Ia menahan nafas. Badannya sedikit mengejang. Ia merasakan ada angin menerpa leher belakangnya dan menggelitiknya.

"Mayuzumi-san?" ia tahu senpainya sudah ada tepat di belakangnya.

"Hmm?" Mayuzumi masih melakukan aktivitasnya –meniup belakang leher Akashi.

"... Apa yang kau lakukan?" Akashi mencoba mengontrol suaranya. Mencoba menahan rasa geli atas perbuatan yang Mayuzumi lakukan terhadapnya.

Mayuzumi kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat Akashi tak lagi mengaduk tehnya. "Tadi ada kotoran di belakang lehermu," alasan yang aneh. Tapi itu serius, Mayuzumi tak berbohong.

"Maksudku untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Hanya mengingatkan, aku tidak suka yang terlalu manis," jawab Mayuzumi masih tenang. Ia tak tahu kalau jantung Akashi sudah berdebar-debar sedari tadi. Jarak ia dan Mayuzumi sangat dekat sekali sekarang.

"Kembalilah. Aku sudah hafal seleramu," Akashi masih berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Meski terlihat samar rona merah di wajahnya. Untung saja ia membelakangi Mayuzumi. Kalau tidak, Akashi tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Pastilah ia akan malu luar biasa.

Tak menjawab apa-apa lagi, Mayuzumi kembali berlalu menuju ruang tengah. Meninggalkan kembali Akashi seorang diri. Akashi yang masih berada di dapur mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan membuang nafasnya secara perlahan-lahan. Mencoba merilekskan dirinya sendiri. Setelah merasa cukup, Akashi pun meletakkan kedua cangkir itu di atas nampan dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Manik ruby Akashi langsung menangkap sosok senpainya yang kembali mengganti-ganti chanel TV dengan pandangan bosan. Mayuzumi menyesal telah lupa membawa novelnya hari ini. Akashi meletakkan nampannya di atas meja dan menata dua cangkir putih itu. Satu untuk Mayuzumi, yang sudah ia pastikan kadar gulanya dan satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Ketika aroma teh tercium, Mayuzumi tak bisa menahan diri untuk meletakkan remote TV di atas meja. Ia mengambil secangkir teh di depannya dan menyesapnya dalam diam. Menikmati rasa teh yang tidak terlalu manis pada indera pengecapnya. Akashi benar-benar tahu seleranya. Akashi pun tak bisa menahan senyum mengetahui senpainya begitu menikmati dengan teh yang ia hidangkan kepadanya.

"Tadi sepertinya Mayuzumi-san membawa sesuatu," Akashi membuka percakapan ketika Mayuzumi kembali meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. Ia tadi memang melihat tamunya menenteng sesuatu di tangan kirinya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka sekali memperhatikan seseorang dengan jelas," Mayuzumi membalas dengan gaya khasnya.

"Keranjang buah yang Mayuzumi-san bawa tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Tentu saja aku melihatnya," Akashi menjawab kalem.

"Bisa saja kalau yang kubawa bukan untukmu,"

"Tidak mungkin,"

"Tch, kau benar-benar percaya diri sekali, Akashi," Mayuzumi menyerah. Ia mengambil keranjang buah yang tadi ia taruh di bawah meja. Akashi tertawa kecil melihat sikap Mayuzumi. Ia merasa menang kali ini.

"Sudah kuduga, Mayuzumi-san kesini memang untuk menjengukku, kan?" Akashi memamerkan senyum kemenangannya. Mayuzumi memutar matanya bosan mendengar penuturan Akashi.

"Akashi, sebelum kau salah paham lebih dalam lebih baik biar kujelaskan," nada bicara Mayuzumi terdengar berubah. "Jujur, sebenarnya aku masih kesal denganmu karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu,"

Senyum Akashi memudar. Ia tahu Mayuzumi bukanlah tipe orang yang cepat memaafkan kesalahan orang lain.

"Aku sama sekali tak pernah tahu kalau beberapa hari ini kau tak datang kuliah karena sakit. Bahkan aku memang tak terlalu mempedulikannya," Mayuzumi melanjutkan, "Tapi dia datang menghampiriku. Pemuda ganguro itu mendatangiku di atas atap dan memintaku untuk datang menjengukmu kesini. Dia berpikir, kalau aku yang menjengukmu mungkin kau akan cepat kembali masuk kuliah," Mata Mayuzumi menerawang. Seolah-olah ia kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan pemuda dim itu tadi pagi.

Akashi masih diam. Entah kenapa dadanya merasa sesak mendengar penuturan Mayuzumi yang mengalir begitu lancarnya tentang sikap tak pedulinya.

"Karena aku merasa kasihan dengannya, aku pun mengiyakan permintaannya," selesai menjelaskan, Mayuzumi kembali meminum teh yang masih tersisa di cangkirnya dan meneguknya sampai habis. Manik abunya lalu melirik ke pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam.

"...Akashi?"

Tak ada jawaban. Akashi masih tetap diam.

"Akashi?" Mayuzumi sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya untuk sekedar menyadarkan pemuda bersurai merah dari lamunannya. Akashi masih diam. Tapi ia mengangkat kepalanya sebagai tanda kalau ia mendengar panggilan Mayuzumi.

"Aku mau pamit pulang. Buahnya kuletakkan disini ya?" Mayuzumi meletakkan keranjang buahnya di atas meja tepat di sebelah cangkir Akashi. Akashi hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia mengikuti Mayuzumi yang berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk sekedar mengantarnya. Sopan santun tetap ia harus jaga. Tepat depan pintu, Mayuzumi kembali melirik Akashi sebentar. Namun ia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Akashi yang menatap punggungnya dalam diam. Setelah punggung Mayuzumi sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, barulah Akashi memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Berharap sikapnya dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit di dadanya meski hanya sedikit. Jadi ini yang namanya sakit hati? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Apa ini hukuman dari Tuhan karena ia mengabaikan dua orang yang jelas-jelas menyukainya? Perkataan Mayuzumi tadi jelas-jelas menolak keberadaannya.

Akashi kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Langkahnya terlihat gontai ketika ia berjalan menuju ke dalam kamarnya. Mengabaikan buah-buahan yang terlihat menggiurkan dan tertata rapi di sebuah keranjang yang tadi diletakkan Mayuzumi di atas meja ruang tengah dengan sebuah kertas putih yang diatasnya terdapat tulisan rapi.

'_Semoga cepat sembuh, Sei. Aku mencintaimu selalu,'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ TBC ~**

**A/N : **

Minna-san, ada yang kangen saya? /nggak/ pundung di pojokan.

Oke, pertama saya mau mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir batin meskipun sudah telat banget. Tapi mungkin saja kata-kata saya disini pernah menyakiti para reader semua atau mungkin jalan cerita yang saya buat tidak sesuai dengan yang reader harapkan. Dan saya juga pernah bohong ke beberapa orang kalau sebenarnya cerita ini sudah tamat *membungkuk dalam-dalam*

Kedua, saya sedikit heran, ternyata banyak juga ya yang suka pairing KiAka disini. Padahal saya sengaja membuat character Kise disini sedikit sadis dan menyebalkan. Dan ternyata kalian baik-baik semua. Kalian tidak suka kalau Akashi disakiti bang Mine. Tapi maaf, untuk chapter ini Akashi harus saya sakiti lagi.

Daripada saya malah curcol, mending saya mengumumkan hasil voting kalian baik dari PM ataupun kolom review. Berikut inilah hasilnya :

**AoAka = 5 votes**

**MayuAka = 6 votes**

**KiAka = 7 votes**

Wahhh, jaraknya tidak terlampaui jauh ya. Masih ada kesempatan bagi para readers untuk memvoting pairing kesukaan kalian di chapter ini.

Dan berikut balasan review dari para anonku tercinta~

**kurohime **: Maafkan saya karena bang Mayu harus meleng dalam menjaga Akashi. Bagaimana lagi, dia nggak berbakat jadi baby brother sih /ganyambung. Jangan geplak bang Mayu. Bentar lagi dia kan mau jadi suami saya xD

**macaroon waffle Males login : **Tidak, jangan benci ke duo kopi-susu itu. Sebel saja sama saya yang seenaknya buat mereka jadi jahat.

**SiRe : **endingnya tergantung pasangan yang dapat voting terbanyak ya SiRe-san. Makanya SiRen-san voting AoAka lagi di chapter ini supaya AoAka menang *digiles*

**Anininimalia : **Tidak, poligami dilarang di cerita ini anininimalia-san /dibuang. Ehh? Sukanya ama Kise karena dia sadis? Ja-jangan-jangan anininimalia maso ya? *ditendang* Haha maaf, jangan pikirkan kata-kata saya. Saya hanya bercanda kok. Mana yang masih bingung? Mungkin bisa saya jelaskan. Sekalian nanti saya kasih akua gratis XD Saya sudah update nih. Semoga chapter ini tidak membuat anininimalia-san bingung lagi.

Bagaimana menurut kalian untuk chapter ini? Terlalu kepanjangankah? Membosankankah? Apakah alur masih kecepetan? Bagaimana adegan m-nya, sudah cukupkah? Kalau anda merasa kurang, berarti anda lebih mesum dari saya -_- *digaplak readers*

Maaf kalau update-nya suka telat. Saya orangnya memang tergantung mood. Padahal liburan masih sebulan lagi -_- Saya mau tanya nih ke para reader, adakah yang masih menunggu cerita 'Aku Adalah Kamu'? /gaada/ pundung lagi.

Oke, maaf kalau AN-nya akhirnya malah kepanjangan juga. Saran dan kritik yang membangun dari anda akan sangat membantu saya. Review dari kalian semua adalah semangat untuk saya.

Terima kasih untuk membaca.

**_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Nnnhh... Mayuzumi-san –Ahhn!" Akashi mendesah liar. Setiap sentuhan yang Mayuzumi berikan membuatnya begitu terbuai dengan nikmat duniawi. Tangannya terulur ke atas menangkap wajah Mayuzumi di atasnya. Wajah mereka berhadapan –Mayuzumi di atas dan Akashi di bawahnya. Mereka saling merasakan bau nafas satu sama lain. Akashi tersenyum. Ia menekan kepala Mayuzumi ke arahnya –membuat bibir Mayuzumi bertubrukan dengan bibirnya. Kepala Mayuzumi semakin ia tekan untuk memperdalam ciuman. Tangannya tenggelam di antara helaian abu-abunya.

Akashi seperti lupa daratan. Lidahnya terus bergumul dengan milik lawannya. Beradu satu sama lain. Terdengar sesekali bunyi decakan basah di sela ciuman mereka. Lima menit berlalu. Mereka berdua tahu batas satu sama lain. Mayuzumi yang menyudahi duluan ciuman mereka. Saliva mengalir dari ujung bibir Akashi hingga ke dagu. Bibir Akashi tampak belepotan dengan warna merah yang begitu merekah. Wajahnya memerah. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Disaat Akashi masih mengatur nafasnya, dua jari langsung Mayuzumi masukkan ke lubang milik Akashi. Nampak Akashi sudah menggeliat. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu tak sabar menyatu dengan tubuh milik Mayuzumi.

"Mayuzumi-san, ngghh –tidak usah...berlama-lama," pintanya.

"...Kau yakin?"

Akashi mengangguk lemah meyakinkan. Tangannya terjulur kembali meminta kehangatan. Mayuzumi menundukkan badannya –dan Akashi langsung memeluknya erat. Disaat itulah Mayuzumi melesakkan miliknya masuk ke dalam tubuh Akashi. Mayuzumi menatap manik ruby Akashi, meminta izin darinya untuk bergerak. Dan Akashi mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya.

"Lebih cepat...ngggh!" pintanya. Memeluk orang yang di atasnya erat. Mayuzumi mengikuti perintah Akashi. Gerakan maju-mundurnya lebih ia percepat. Membuat Akashi semakin mendesah di bawahnya. Akashi sendiri ikut memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya mengikuti irama yang dibuat oleh Mayuzumi.

"Jangan berhen...ngghh..ti bergerak, Mayuzumi-san," kedua kaki Akashi melingkari pinggul Mayuzumi. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk erat tubuh senpainya. Gerakannya semakin cepat.

"Nggghh...Ahhhnn!" desahannya ia biarkan keluar. Agar Mayuzumi tahu kalau Akashi menyukai apa yang diperbuatnya malam ini. Bau amis campuran antara bau keringat dan air mani milik Akashi –entah Akashi sudah berapa kali klimaks malam ini– melekat di kamar apartemen milik Akashi. Meski lampu sudah dimatikan. Tapi Akashi bisa melihat wajah Mayuzumi dengan jelas. Mereka sengaja membuka gorden jendelannya, membiarkan terangnya suasana kota yang menyinari aktivitas mereka sekarang ini.

"Mayuzumi-san, aku mau...nggghhh –ahhn!"

"Tahan sebentar lagi, Akashi. Ayo kita lakukan bersama-sama," Mayuzumi menghentakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat dua kali dari yang sebelumnya. Setelah itu terdengar Akashi yang mendesah panjang. Mayuzumi mencium kening Akashi. Mengelus helaian merahnya dan tersenyum lembut pada sosok di bawahnya.

"Mayuzumi-san, aku mencintaimu," lalu setelah itu ia kembali mencium bibir Mayuzumi dengan lembut. Mayuzumi pun membalas perlakuan Akashi. Ia mencium balik bibir Akashi. Lidahnya kembali menggoda menjilati daging kenyal berwarna merah itu. Akashi membuka mulutnya. Memberi akses masuk lidah Mayuzumi dengan senang hati. Lidahnya sendiri sudah menyambut kedatangan lidah Mayuzumi untuk kembali bermain.

.

.

.

Akashi membuka matanya. Cahaya dari balik jendela masuk dan memaksa ia membuka kelopak matanya. Badannya entah kenapa keringatan. Jadi semalam ia cuma mimpi? _Tch, sial! _

Entah kenapa Akashi merasa kecewa. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu? Ia sudah terbangun dari mimpinya? Tapi kenapa ia merasa ada bibir lain yang menempel di bibirnya. Akashi mengerjapkan matanya dan memfokuskan penglihatannya, dan setelah itu baru ia membulatkan matanya.

"Ryota?!"

.

.

.

'**Dore?'**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing(s) : AoAka, KiAka, MayuAka**

**Warning : Adult Only, OOC (sangat), AU. Typo yang bertebaran. Bahasa yang berantakan. YAOI. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

.

"Ryo –Hmmp!" kata-katanya tak terselesaikan. Karena si pirang keburu melumat bibir Akashi. Tak mengizinkan pemuda di bawahnya mengucapkan sepatah katapun termasuk menyebut namanya. Sedang Akashi yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari bangun tidurnya hanya bisa mendorong tubuh di atasnya lemah. Kakinya meronta mencoba menendang tubuh Kise. Dan berhasil mengenai perut si pirang.

"Ukhhh!" Kise mengerang tertahan. Melepaskan lumatan bibirnya, lalu merintih pelan seraya memegangi bagian perut yang terkena tendangan Akashi. Akashi mendudukkan dirinya. Ia mundurkan badannya –membuat posisi _defense._

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ryota?!" sebuah bentakan meluncur dari bibir Akashi. Akashi marah. Hal yang paling Akashi tak sukai adalah Kise memasuki ruang privasinya, apapun alasannya.

Kise menyempatkan dirinya untuk tersenyum sambil menahan rasa sakitnya. Kepala ia angkat hanya untuk melihat wajah Akashi yang murka. "Hanya ingin mewujudkan mimpimu saja," Kise tersenyum sinis. Ia tahu apa yang Akashi mimpikan. "Yah meskipun aku tahu jelas kau pasti kecewa. Sebab orang yang ada di mimpimu tidak sama seperti kenyataannya 'kan?"

Akashi membulatkan matanya. Tangan reflek terangkat. Berancang-ancang menampar pria kurang ajar di depannya. Tapi si pria cepat tanggap. Hanya dengan satu tangan ia berhasil menangkap tangan Akashi yang melayang.

"Kau marah?" pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak perlu ditanyakan. Sebab Kise sudah tahu pasti hanya dari melihat wajah Akashi. "Kemarin kau mengasihaniku, dan sekarang kau marah padaku. Kau itu cepat sekali berubah pikiran ya, Akashicchi," Kise memajukan dirinya. Kembali mendekat pada Akashi. Tangan masih setia memegang tangan Akashi.

"Berhenti," satu kata yang diucapkan penuh dengan penekanan. Melarang si pirang untuk lebih mendekatinya. Tapi si pirang tak mau mendengar.

"Lepaskan tanganku," perintah berganti. Tetap tak didengarkan. Malah pegangan pada pergelangan tangan Akashi berubah menjadi sebuah cengkraman.

"Ugghh-" Akashi merintih pelan merasakan bagian tangannya ada yang tertancap kuku Kise yang tajam. Perintah tak didengarkan, Akashi berniat menarik sendiri sebelah tangannya. Tenaga berat sebelah. Akashi tak mampu menarik lengannya. Bahkan menggoyahkan sedikit lengan si pirang saja tidak.

Kise menaikkan sudut bibirnya –mengetahui bahwa usaha Akashi adalah sia-sia belaka. "Kau meronta disentuh olehku. Tapi kau menikmati ketika diperkosa oleh seseorang,"

Mata Akashi semakin galak mendengar perkataan Kise. Itu tidak benar. Akashi tidak pernah merasa nikmat ketika Aomine menyentuhnya. Dan darimana Kise tahu hal ini?

"Kenapa, Akashicchi?" Kise terus berucap. Tak peduli tak ada yang menanggapinya. "Kenapa kau tak mau disentuh olehku? Apa bedanya aku dengan orang lain?"

Kise maju. Kakinya menindih kaki Akashi agar kejadian sebelumnya tak terulang kembali. Erangan pelan dari Akashi kembali terdengar.

"Lepaskan, Ryota," perintah berubah menjadi permohonan dan Kise tak dapat menahan senyum mendengarnya.

Tangan Akashi dilepaskan. Tapi tubuh Akashi di dorong ke belakang hingga punggungnya bertubrukan dengan kepala tempat tidur. Dan Akashi tak dapat menolak ketika Kise kembali menciumnya. Akashi memejamkan matanya erat. Enggan untuk menatap mata dingin si pirang. Dan tiga detik kemudian matanya kembali terbuka ketika bibir si pirang tak lagi menyentuh bibirnya.

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya. Ada perasaan lega di dalam hatinya, tapi ada pula perasaan heran. Kise sudah berdiri membelakanginya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Akashicchi. Kutunggu di meja makan sepuluh menit lagi," lalu pergi meninggalkan Akashi dengan tatapan bingungnya.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Akashicchi~"

Akashi diam. Belum duduk setelah Kise mempersilahkannya. Perubahan sifat Kise benar-benar dratis. Dia pintar mengatur ekspresinya. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal belum berselang satu jam. Tangan kanannya kembali terangkat –menyentuh kembali bagian bibir yang disentuh Kise.

Kise menaikkan alisnya melihat sikap Akashi. "Ada apa, Akashicchi?" tanyanya.

Akashi kembali sadar dari pemikirannya. "Ah, tidak," lalu mengambil bangku tepat berseberangan dengan Kise.

"Kalau tak cepat makan, nanti terlambat loh," Kise kembali mengingatkan. Akashi menurut tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia melahap roti panggang yang sudah disiapkan Kise dalam diam. Sedang si pirang hanya memperhatikan Akashi dengan tangan yang menopang dagu sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Akashi meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja paling pojok deretan tengah. Jam kuliahnya sebentar lagi dimulai. Tapi masih tak banyak orang yang hadir di ruangan. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang, Akashi selalu tepat waktu untuk mengikuti jam kuliahnya. Tak pernah sekali pun ia telat, kecuali jika ia tidak masuk seperti tiga hari yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Akashi melirik bangku pojok deretan terbelakang di ruangan. Itu adalah tempat biasa seseorang yang menjadi penyebab mengapa belakangan ini ia tidak mengikuti kegiatan kuliah. Deretan belakang masih sepi. Hanya ada dua orang mahasiswi yang sedang asyik bergosip ria yang senang sekali membicarakan lelaki yang mereka sukai.

"Kau tahu, aku berhasil meminjam buku untuk referensi tugas kita dari Chihiro-senpai,"

Akashi mengernyit mendengar samar-samar nama yang ia kenal. Ia tak jadi memandang ke arah lain. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada deretan terbelakang yang tadi masih diisi oleh dua mahasiswi. Pendengarannya ia pertajam agar bisa mendengar jelas apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh dua orang tersebut.

Akashi tidak suka mencuri dengar. Itu adalah hal yang dulu ia akui ketika ia masih duduk dibangku SMP. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Ia tetap tak suka mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang. Tapi jika yang dibicarakan adalah sosok Mayuzumi Chihiro, itu bisa menjadi pengecualian.

Akashi bisa mendengar mahasiswi yang lain terpukau dengan aksi heroik yang dilakukan temannya dan memuji kagum. Tak sadar dirinya mendengus sendiri akibat perkataan kedua mahasiswi tersebut. _Well_, dia bisa melakukan lebih ketimbang sekedar hanya meminjam sebuah buku. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang.

Tanpa sadar, kedua kaki Akashi melangkah menuju ruangan terbelakang. Entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan semua pandangan orang di ruangan itu sedang beralih menatapanya. Termasuk dua mahasiswi tadi.

"Jadi, kau berhasil meminjam buku dari Mayuzumi-san?" _lancangnya kau menyebut nama orang yang kusukai dengan nama kecilnya, tak tahu malu. _

Mahasiswi di depannya masih terdiam. Duduk mematung sambil mengutuk kebodohan mereka dalam hati. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Akashi menyukai Mayuzumi yang berada empat semester lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Tapi apa daya, yang namanya cinta orang kadang suka bertindak tanpa pikir panjang. Jika ia suka, ia akan melakukan apapun agar bisa dekat dengan sang gebetan. Termasuk menyingkirkan teman yang sama-sama suka dengan sang gebetan apapun caranya.

"Bisa kau berikan buku itu padaku? Aku akan merekomendasikan buku yang lebih baik daripada itu," tangannya terulur ke depan. Meminta tanpa penolakan.

Seolah terhipnotis, tangan sang mahasiswi itu bergerak tanpa diperintah otaknya. Memberikan buku yang dengan susah payah ia dapatkan, ke seseorang yang bahkan bukan pemiliknya.

Akashi tersenyum mendapati buku Mayuzumi sudah berada di tangannya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia pergi kembali menuju bangkunya menyambut mata kuliah yang akan dimulai –meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih mematung di belakang sana.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa kali Akashi mencoba menguap, namun tentu saja ia tahan. Pembahasan yang dijelaskan terlalu mudah. Akashi sudah mengerti sampai akar-akarnya dan tak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut. Bukannya ia sombong, tapi Akashi memang sudah mempelajari ini sejak ia duduk dibangku SMA. Tentu saja sang ayah yang mengajarkan ini semua kepadanya.

Mengalihkan rasa kantuk, manik Akashi mencoba memandang ke arah lain. Tak jauh dari tempatnya ada pasangan yang saling bertukar surat meski pelajaran masih berlangsung. Akashi tak mengerti dengan tipe orang seperti ini. Apa mereka tak bisa menunda waktu bermesraan sampai mata kuliah usai?

Manik rubynya kembali bergulir, kali ini ke bangku paling pojok yang ada di belakang. Bangku masih kosong. Aomine masih belum hadir disana. Aomine memang sering kali membolos mata kuliah tanpa ada rasa takut akan di _drop out. _

Tatapannya kembali menghadap ke depan. Tapi sesekali manik rubynya melirik pada jam tangan hitam yang melingkar cantik di pergelangan tangannya. Masih butuh sepuluh menit lagi untuk menyelesaikan mata kuliah ini. Dan ia sudah tak sabar mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam salah satu mahasiswi di kelasnya baik itu ketika jam istirahat atau ketika ia pulang nanti. Kebetulan hanya ada dua mata kuliah untuk hari ini. Sehingga Akashi bisa menyempat sisa waktunya hari ini untuk Mayuzumi.

–Tunggu! Menghabiskan waktu dengan Mayuzumi? Bukankah kemarin ia baru saja bertengkar dengan Mayuzumi? Bukan bertengkar sih sebenarnya, hanya Akashi lah yang menganggapnya seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana jika Mayuzumi masih menanggapinya dingin seperti kemarin? Ah, itu akan ia pikirkan nanti saja. Setidaknya Akashi harus menemui Mayuzumi. Sehari tanpa senpai itu hidup Akashi serasa hampa. Lebay? Memang. Itulah yang kau rasakan ketika kau sedang jatuh cinta.

_**Drrrt! Drrrt!**_

Handphone Akashi bergetar di kantong celananya. Memutuskan lamunan sang surai merah di tengah berlangsungnya pelajaran. Akashi mendesah pelan. Nanti saja baru ia cek handphonenya.

_._

_._

_._

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

_**Cklek!**_

Mayuzumi mendesah pelan. Menelengkan kepalanya, melirik sebentar ke pengunjung yang datang ke tempat favoritnya. Dia baru saja memiliki kesempatan untuk melanjutkan membaca novel miliknya ketika mata kuliahnya hari ini telah selesai. Tak ada niat untuk pulang cepat ke apartemennya, karena sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan cerita selanjutnya.

Lelaki yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di atas atap menguap sedikit keras, membuat Mayuzumi sedikit risih. Mayuzumi berniat melanjutkan deretan kalimat selanjutnya tanpa mempedulikan apapun, tapi pemuda itu keburu mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau senpai juga suka membolos disini,"

Mayuzumi mengerutkan keningnya. Apa orang barusan sedang berbicara kepadanya? Dirinya yang masih bersandar di pagar pembatas di atas atap terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat sepenuhnya wajah sang lawan bicara.

Apa katanya, bolos? Mayuzumi memang terkesan cuek, tapi dia bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk membolos.

"Maaf?" bermaksud agar lelaki tan yang sedang berdiri angkuh di depannya mau mengulangi kalimatnya yang sebelumnya. Tapi dia tak melakukannya –tak mau mengulangi kata-kata yang sudah dilontarkannya. Pemuda itu –Aomine Daiki– hanya mendecih pelan lalu berbalik badan meninggalkan Mayuzumi yang masih menampilkan mimik bingung.

_Tidak sopan,_ Mayuzumi berbatin kesal. Muncul di depannya tanpa diundang, dan tahu-tahu pergi tanpa ada kata permisi. Asal tahu saja, dia tidak bolos. Mata kuliahnya hari ini sudah selesai dari sejam yang lalu.

Mayuzumi melanjutkan bacanya, tapi dalam sekejab langsung ia batalkan ketika mendengar suara dengkuran kasar masuk dalam pendengarannya yang tentu saja mengganggu konsentrasi membacanya. Mayuzumi menggerutu pelan, bangkit dari duduknya –berlalu meninggalkan tempat favoritnya. Ia berlalu masuk kembali ke dalam gedung. Menutup pintu yang menjadi pembatas dengan suara yang lumayan keras –melimpahkan seluruh kekesalannya pada benda mati tak berdosa.

Aomine membuka matanya sebelah mendengar suara gaduh yang menjadi sumber pengganggu tidurnya. Di pagar pembatas sana sudah tak ada senpainya yang tadi masih asyik membaca buku. Pintu yang tadi tak sempat ia tutup ketika ia datang kesini sudah tertutup kembali. Menyisakan dirinya sendiri disini. Seakan tak mau tahu, Aomine kembali melanjutkan mimpi indahnya ditemani sang angin yang melambai-lambai padanya.

_**Cklek!**_

Pintu yang tadi tertutup kembali terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pemuda yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aomine belum tertidur sepenuhnya. Ia tahu ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Daiki, bangun," suara Akashi menginterupsi pendengarannya. Tak perlu menunggu hitungan detik, Aomine sudah membuka kelopak matanya –memperlihatkan manik safirnya. Aomine beranjak duduk tanpa disuruh. Hanya ada satu dibenaknya. Untuk apa seorang Akashi menghampirinya? Akashi mulai suka dengannya kah? Konyol.

Akashi tak langsung membicarakan keperluannya. Kepalanya menoleh kanan-kiri –mencari sesuatu. Dan helaan nafas kecewa meluncur begitu saja ketika sosok yang ia cari tidak diketemukan.

"Akashi," Aomine kembali memanggil. Menyadarkan pemuda merah itu kembali kalau ada dirinya di atas atap tersebut. "Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya Aomine heran. Manik safirnya melirik pada sebuah buku yang tidak tipis yang dipegang Akashi.

"Kenapa tidak masuk mata kuliah pertama?" pandangan kini tertuju sepenuhnya pada pemuda berambut navy tersebut. Pertanyaan dibalas dengan pertanyaan lain. Aomine menggerutu dalam hati.

"Tadi telat, karena waktunya nanggung, sekalian saja tidak usah masuk kelas," alasan tak masuk akal. Akashi jadi malas menanggapinya.

"Berdiri. Sebentar lagi mata kuliah kedua akan dimulai," Akashi berbalik badan. Hendak kembali masuk ke dalam gedung. Pintu sudah ia buka.

"Tumben perhatian. Apa sentuhanku membuat hatimu berubah pikiran?"

Namun perkataan si dim menghalangi Akashi untuk melangkah lebih lanjut. Kepala ia tengokkan kembali ke belakang –mendelik tajam mendengar perkataan pemuda hitam tersebut. Tak sudi jika ia dibilang suka pada pemuda dengan sifat preman seperti itu.

"Jangan terlalu bangga, aku hanya ingin membalas perhatianmu yang kemarin,"

"Hah, perhatian–"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Aku tak ingin telat," lalu Akashi mendahului masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi mengernyit heran. Tak biasanya depan gedung fakultasnya dipenuhi orang begini. Ini aneh. Terlebih kerumunan di depan gedung tersebut sebagian besar adalah wanita –atau seluruhnya? Apa ada orang yang sedang bunuh diri dari lantai atas? Konyol. Itu tak mungkin 'kan? Sebab yang biasanya ada di atap gedung ini hanya dirinya seorang. Ah, mungkin hari ini bertambah menjadi pemuda dim yang numpang tidur seperti tadi. Tapi masa iya dia bunuh diri?

Mayuzumi masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya, baru ia sadar ketika jarak dirinya dengan kerumunan hanya berjarak sekitar tiga meter. Dahinya berkerut, apa yang dilakukan model sok tenar ini di kampusnya? Setahunya model itu tak berkuliah disini. Atau memang dia tak kuliah?

Manik abu dan manik emas bertemu. Si pemilik manik emas tersebut berinisiatif untuk memberikan senyuman lebih dahulu. Tapi Mayuzumi bukanlah tipe cowok yang mudah mengumbar senyum ke depan orang lain. Bahkan di depan keluarganya sendiri ia pun jarang.

Merasa sapaan bisunya tak berbalas, si pirang akhirnya memanggil. Dengan suara riang seperti biasanya. Namun sebelum itu ia sempat melontarkan ungkapan maaf kepada fansnya bahwa ia tidak dapat melanjutkan sesi tanda tangan dadakannya.

"Mayuzumi-senpai~" panggilnya riang.

Mayuzumi acuh. Tetap berjalan –tak mempedulikan panggilan si pirang yang kembali mengulang panggilannya karena tak digubris sedikit pun.

Suara pemuda itu menghilang ketika Mayuzumi sudah melewati tingkungan dan akhirnya menyerah untuk tak memanggil Mayuzumi lebih lanjut –sambil menggerutu tentunya.

Setelah diingat kembali, Mayuzumi memang melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Tentang kejadian dia bersama Akashi di supermarket beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, seharusnya kemarin ia datang tak sekedar untuk memberikan buah dan melihat keadaan Akashi. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang harus ia tanyakan. Tentang pemuda berambut pirang yang baru ditemui tadi misalnya.

Mayuzumi benar-benar penasaran, apakah ketika malam itu Akashi benar-benar pulang atau memang ia menemui seseorang. Mayuzumi tak seluruhnya percaya dengan perkataan Akashi di telepon malam itu. Memang benar, dari suaranya Akashi tidak terdengar baik. Tapi Akashi bukan tipe orang yang tak bertanggung jawab yang akan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian tanpa mengucapkan pamit terlebih dahulu. Terlebih lagi Akashi... –Mayuzumi tahu kalau Akashi menyukainya. Dia mengaku dia memang orang yang tak peka. Tapi orang bodoh mana yang tidak peka kalau orang itu begitu posesif pada dirinya. Bahkan ia bisa membaca tulisan tak kasat mata dijidat seangkatan Akashi tentang larangan mendekati Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi adalah milik Akashi. Lucu sekali sudah mengklaim dirinya dengan seenak jidatnya. Asal tahu saja, sampai sekarang Mayuzumi bukan milik siapa-siapa.

Kembali ke pemuda pirang tadi, Mayuzumi benar-benar curiga kalau malam itu Akashi benar-benar bertemu dengan Kise. Kalau ditanya kenapa ia berpikiran begitu, alasannya sederhana, sebab malam itu ia melihat pemuda pirang di supermarket yang sama dengannya. Si pirang tak melihatnya, dan ia pun waktu itu juga enggan memanggilnya. Mereka tak ada hubungan jadi tak perlu ada tegur sapa. Tapi setelah malam itu Akashi menghilang, Mayuzumi langsung mengambil kesimpulan kalau Kise mengajak Akashi pulang dan Akashi tak menolaknya. Dan setelah Mayuzumi telepon, Akashi pun berbohong kepadanya kalau ia tak bertemu dengan Kise. Itu kesimpulan yang paling masuk akal. Tapi untuk meyakinkan pemikirannya, ia harus bertemu dengan Akashi dan bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai hal ini.

Tapi tunggu...

"Ini kan bukan urusanku, kenapa juga aku harus ikut campur segala," Mayuzumi berkata pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian mengangkat bahunya acuh.

.

.

.

"Lain kali aku tidak ingin dijemput," Akashi berkata dingin. Masuk ke dalam mobil ketika Kise membuka pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk bak tuan muda. Akashi tak mau berlama-lama. Ia tak mau berpasang-pasang mata memandang kegiatan mereka penuh tanya, bahkan ada yang penuh kagum. Yang jelas ia tak mau ada gosip aneh beredar mengenai dirinya di fakultasnya. Ia benar-benar akan pindah apartemen jika gosip aneh itu beredar tak peduli apartemen barunya nanti adalah apartemen kumuh yang pernah ia tinggali atau tidak.

"Aku tak mau Akashicchi digoda om-om mesum-ssu, seharusnya Akashicchi berterima kasih," setelah menutup pintu. Kise memutar dan membuka pintu kemudi. Akashi diam –tak mau menanggapi.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Akashicchi," Kise mulai melajukan mobilnya. Sang lawan bicara masih tak mau menanggapi perkataannya. Kise melanjutkan, "Ne, Akashicchi, aku ingin mengulangi pertanyaanku yang kemarin,"

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi kemarin dan apa yang sempat teman sekamarnya itu tanyakan.

"Apa Akashicchi mau membantuku sesuatu?"

Ah, Akashi baru ingat kalau kemarin si pirang pulang ke apartemennya dalam keadaan kurang baik. Dan kemarin ia belum berani menanyakan masalahnya lebih lanjut. Sekarang keadaan si pirang sudah mendingan dan sepertinya ia akan menceritakan masalahnya.

Mobil berhenti dilajukan. Tak mengambil waktu yang terlalu lama memang dari kampus menuju apartemennya. Akashi setiap harinya biasanya hanya berjalan kaki. Si pirang saja kayaknya yang pingin pamer ke orang-orang.

"Kita teruskan di dalam saja ya, Akashicchi~" lalu berlalu keluar dan membuka pintu untuk Akashi.

"Hentikan tingkahmu, Ryota. Kau terlalu berlebihan,"

"Bukannya Akashicchi sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini?" pintu mobil ia tutup. Jalannya ia percepat untuk menyusul Akashi yang mendahuluinya

Akashi memutar bola matanya jengah, "Tapi kau itu berbeda," pintu lift terbuka, Akashi masuk dan memencet tombol 12. Kalau Kise tidak cepat, mungkin pintu lift sudah tertutup dan Kise harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Jadi Akashicchi menganggapku spesial dibandingkan dengan yang lain? Wah~ aku merasa tersanjung-ssu," untungnya di lift tersebut hanya ada mereka berdua, kalau ada orang lain, Akashi pasti lebih memilih diam daripada menanggapi sifat percaya dirinya si pirang yang teramat tinggi.

"Maksudku berbeda bukan definisi yang seperti itu," Akashi memijat kening. Hari ini cuma ada dua mata kuliah, tapi kenapa ia terasa semelelahkan ini? Salahkan senpainya itu yang tidak ia temui hari ini, akibatnya pikirannya jadi campur aduk seperti ini.

Lift sudah menunjukkan angka 12. Akashi langsung keluar begitu pintu terbuka. Mengacuhkan si pirang yang masih berceloteh riang sambil sesekali menyapa tetangga kamarnya yang kebetulan berpapasan. Ini masih di luar kamar, Akashi yakin begitu ia menapaki kamar mereka, sifat Kise akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

**_Cklek!_** Pintu terkunci.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Kise kembali bertanya, nada suaranya terdengar berbeda dengan sapaan ramah di luar tadi. Jika dihitung dari kemarin, ini pertanyaan ketiga kalinya dan Akashi belum menjawabnya sekali pun.

Akashi menarik salah satu kursi di ruang makan dan mendudukinya. Sang model mengikutinya –ngambil tempat tepat di seberangnya. Keranjang buah yang Kise rapikan dan diletakkan di atas meja makan ia geser ke samping agar bisa melihat wajah si surai merah lebih jelas. Manik emasnya menatas lurus pada orang diseberangnya –meminta jawaban secepatnya.

"Aku tak tahu bisa membantumu atau tidak, Ryota," Akashi berujar kemudian. Raut Kise tampak tak senang mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan si surai merah. "Kecuali jika kau menceritakan terlebih dahulu apa masalahmu," lanjutnya. Kise mengerang mendengarnya.

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan, tak semua hal yang bisa Akashicchi ketahui tentangku,"

"Lalu bagaimana cara aku membantumu? Aku saja tidak tahu masalahmu, aku-" jari telunjuk Kise berada di depan bibir Akashi. Yang artinya Akashi harus diam. Bibir milik Kise menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti.

"Mau atau tidak,"

Akashi bungkam. Dulu ketika ia masih berada di sekolah menengah, ia yang menjadi pemberi perintah, bukan diperintah. Tapi sekarang, nasibnya berkata lain. Mungkin di kampus semua orang masih bisa tunduk padanya. Tapi tidak untuk di tempatnya ia tinggal sekarang. Kise tidak mudah ditundukkan. Kise tidak mudah ditaklukkan.

"Kubilang tidak pun aku yakin kau akan memaksa sampai aku berkata iya,"

Kise gantian tak menanggapi yang Akashi katakan. Senyum masih ia pamerkan di wajahnya.

"Cepat katakan, apa maumu," bukan sebuah pertanyaan lagi. Akashi bahkan hampir membentak kalau saja ia tidak ingat model di depannya suka berbuat di luar ekspetasinya.

"Akashicchi tak sabar, eh?" Kise malah menggoda, belum sepenuhnya menjawab. Akashi dibuat kesal olehnya.

Akashi menggertakkan giginya pelan. Sungguh ia tak suka membuang-buang waktunya seperti sekarang ini. Seharusnya ia acuhkan saja email si rambut pirang tadi dan membiarkan pemuda di depannya menunggu sampai tengah malam tiba di kampusnya.

"Ya aku memang berpikir masalahku ini lebih baik lebih cepat diselesaikan,"

Ucapan Kise terlalu bertele-tele. Membuang-buang waktu. Dan banyak kata yang tidak penting yang diucapkan.

"Singkatnya, aku ingin lusa nanti Akashicchi tidak kemana-mana dan tetap di apartemen ini seharian,"

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

.

A/N :

Minna-san, maaf kalau saya telat update untuk chapter ini. Saya menunggu liburan semester dulu, jadi baru sempat sekarang melanjutkannya *membungkuk dalam-dalam*

Berharap minna-san belum lupa sama cerita ini atau memang udah lupa?

Oke, sebelum itu saya mau memberitahukan hasil voting sampai chapter ini :

**AoAka : 25**

**KiAka : 27**

**MayuAka : 23**

Sekalian saya mau umumkan, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir kalian untuk voting, jadi masih ada waktu yang OTP nya masih di bawah. Dan dilihat dari hasil voting, ternyata minna-san lebih banyak yang suka sama cowok yang bermuka dua macam Kise ya. Tapi tenang bagi penggemar cowok madesu dan cowok mesum masih ada kesempatan kalian untuk voting sampai chapter depan kok. Semangat kalian semuanya ya~

Terus saya juga mau kasih tahu, karena disini ada voting untuk tiga pair, jadi saya sudah menyiapkan tiga kemungkinan ending yang akan terjadi. Jadi jika hasil akhirnya kalian tidak menyukainya, kumohon kalian jangan kecewa bahkan sampai flame fict ini, oke? Seriusan author trauma sama yang namanya flame dan benar-benar bikin author nge-down pada akhirnya. Maklum, mental saya rada lemah macam bokushi /ditonjok.

Tapi kalau kalian memberikan saya kritik dan saran, saya pasti akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Karena saya tahu kritik dan saran kalian pasti sangat bermanfaat untuk tulisan saya ke depannya. Oke, daripada kelamaan basa-basinya langsung saja saya balas review bagi para readers yang nggak login ya. Bagi yang login atau nggak review silahkan tekan tombol back, Ok?

**Narin :** Makasih Rin-san sudah jadi reviewer pertama di chapter ini /kecupcium/ dibuang. Btw, saya masih galau gara-gara janji saya waktu itu /kenapa curcol. Ehh? Bang Mayu jangan ditabok Rin-san, mukanya udah madesu begitu, makin kasihan entar. Ehem kalo nabok Bang Mine nggak apa-apa deh tampang dah garang gitu /ditabok. Duh plis Rin-san disini nggak ada bang Niji -_- kan lucu kalo tiba-tiba Sei-chan ama bang Niji. Hehehe saya kan gampang boongin orang, pada percaya ajah lagian. Hmm...yang nulis siapa ya kira-kira tebak dong, ntar juga diceritain kok, sabar yah sayang. Ah saya tahu kok kamu masa setia ama bang Daki. Oke, satu voting untuk bang Daki tercinta~ Makasih dah baca fict ini Rin-san, nih saya kasih kecup tambahan /dibuang.

**Kurohime :** ckckck Kuro-san tetap aja manggil Chihiro saudara kembarny. Berarti Kuro-san madesu juga kayak Chihiro? /digampar. Err...maaf just kidding hehehe. Itu bang Mayu maksudnya biar romantis kayak di LN yang dia baca gitu /emang ada? Lagian Kuro-san yakin banget kalo itu yang nulis Chihiro bisa ajah bang Mine hayoo. Sudah-sudah jangan dilemparin terusnya Chihironya ntar dia gagal nikah ama saya lagi. Kuro-san gak keberatan kan punya ipar kayak saya? /digamparlagi. Oke, satu vote untuk MayuAka~

**Ryotasei :** Pertama-tama terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Kise emang kayaknya banyak misteri ya. Soalnya saya ngeliat animenya juga mikir-mikir kayaknya sih Kise emang tipe muka dua. Senyum di luar doang. Tapi itulah uniknya dia. Dan bang Mine memang aslinya mesum kan, emang sih disini saya buat dia lebih mesum /digampar bang Mine. Mayuzumi cuek emang bawaan dari lahir, jadi emang harus sabar ngadepin orang macem dia. Kalau bukan karena cinta, akashi mah udah ogah deketin dia. Nih udah lumayan dibanyakin scene KiAkanya, semoga suka yaa. Oke, vote untuk KiAka~

**Anininimalia :** Akashi bingung ntar siapa duluan yang harus dilayanin kalau dia poligami /ngawur. Untunglah kalau anininimalia-san sudah mengerti. Ehh kurang panjang apalagi? Saya gak sanggup kalau harus buat nyampe 10k :'( Baper kenapa? Gara-gara gak update ya? Wkwk, btw anininimalia-san golput ya?

**Moritan :** Itu Kisenya lagi mabok ceritanya, jadi kita biarkan saja dia. Moritan doyan yang Akashi maso ya? Nggak apa-apa kok saya juga doyan :) Oke satu vote untuk AoAka~

**may :** untuk ending itu tergantung hasil vote nanti yaa, jadi may-san bisa dukung terus untuk MayuAka sampai chapter depan :)

**Guest :** untuk lemon KiAka belom saya buat, mungkin nanti di chapter-chapter depan, terima kasih sudah menunggu kelanjutan fict ini :)

**Guest :** Oke satu vote untuk MayuAka~

**random :** Err... maaf saya nggak bisa bahasa inggris random-san, mungkin ada orang lain yang berminat?

**hahahaha :** Oke satu vote untuk KiAka~

**no name :** Soal bener atau tidaknya tunggu saja kelanjutannya /digaplak. Oke satu vote untuk MayuAka~ makasih untuk dukungannya ^_^

**golongan darah B :** Oke satu vote untuk MayuAka~

**Kanato :** Oke satu vote untuk AoAka~

**Ryo :** Hehe nyeremin gimana nih? Duh ternyata ada menganggap Mayu pengganggu juga nih, kayaknya anda suka ngeliat Akashi maso ya?/smirk. Nih udah lumayan dibanyakin KiAkanya, sudah puaskah? Kise kenapa ya fufufu kita liat saja ntar kelanjutannya. Oke vote untuk KiAka~

**galogin :** Nih sudah dilanjut. Eh anda suka sama yang mesum-mesum toh. Wkwk dah kayak pemilu ajah ya nih. Oke satu vote untuk AoAka~

**emerald youichi :** Boleh kok, emerald-san. Oke satu vote untuk AoAka~ dukung selalu bang Mine ya biar bang Mine menang /udah kayak apa ajah.

**Hr :** Iya nih udah dilanjut. Scene KiAka juga udah lumayan dibanyakin, semoga puas ^_^

Maaf kalau update-nya telat banget. Saya nunggu liburan kuliah dulu baru bisa ngelanjutin cerita ini. Eh, pas udah liburan malah tergoda buat fict baru di fandom lain akhirnya terulur terus deh. Tapi nih udah dilanjutin. Kalau nggak malas bakal cepat update. Saya tekankan, kalau nggak malas.

Dan untuk para pendukung KiAka, sudah cukup puaskah dengan chapter ini? Moment KiAkanya nih sudah saya tambahin loh, awas ya kalau masih nggak puas juga /ditabok reader.

Untuk pendukung AoAka, maafkan saya kalau Aomine harus saya tahan dulu biar nggak berbuat mesum terus, ntar dia keenakan terus lagi. Tapi tenang untuk chapter depan Aomine nggak Cuma numpang lewat kayak chapter ini kok.

Dan untuk pendukung MayuAka, maaf kalau belum ada kemajuan tentang perasaannya Mayuzumi. Tapi entar bakal diceritain kok, jadi mohon bersabar ya.

Oke, maaf kalau an-nya akhirnya malah kepanjangan juga. Saran dan kritik yang membangun dari anda akan sangat membantu saya. Review dari kalian semua adalah semangat untuk saya.

Terima kasih untuk membaca.

**_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


	5. Chapter 5

Kopi hangat ia resapi penuh nikmat. Masih ada waktu tiga jam lagi sebelum ia menjemput Akashi. Ia tahu pemuda merah itu menolak untuk dijemput. Lalu apa pedulinya? Terserah ia ingin melakukan apa. Tak ada yang berhak melarangnya.

Kise –pemuda bersurai pirang itu kembali meneguk kopinya pelan. Seringai manis tercipta begitu sadar ia sudah hampir mencapai apa yang sudah diinginkannya. Besok adalah hari dimana hanya ada dia dan pemuda bersurai merah itu. Tak boleh ada yang menghalangi rencananya. Tak boleh ada yang datang ke apartemennya. Dan besok pemuda merah itu tak boleh pergi dari apartemennya.

Sembari menunggu iklan, Kise beranjak dari sofa empuknya pergi menuju dapur mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Ia membuka kulkas dua pintu yang menjadi tempat dirinya dan si merah menyimpan makanan. Kalau tak salah kemarin ia menaruh sekeranjang buah yang ada di meja makan ke dalam kulkas. Dan benar –masih ada. Si merah itu belum menyentuh lagi buah pemberian temannya. Kise mengambil sebuah apel merah dan menggigitnya cepat. Pintu kulkas hendak ia tutup kembali kalau saja manik emasnya tak menangkap sebuah kartu putih dengan tinta yang sudah memudar akibat dinginnya suhu di dalam kulkas.

"Apa ini-ssu?" Kise mengambil kartu putih dan membaca deretan huruf yang tertera di atasnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek.

"Pfftt, konyol," Kartu diremas dan dibuang begitu saja di tempat sampah. Pintu kulkas yang tadi sempat terlantar, ia tutup kembali seperti semula. Kise hendak kembali menuju ruang santai tempat ia menonton TV, namun langkahnya kembali terhenti sambil memikir-mikir sesuatu. Ia melirik kembali kulkas yang baru ia tinggalkan beberapa langkah, lalu mengeluarkan senyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

'**Dore?'**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing(s) : AoAka, KiAka, MayuAka**

**Warning : Adult Only, OOC (sangat), AU. Typo yang bertebaran. Bahasa yang berantakan. YAOI. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

.

"Tumben kau membawakanku bekal Daiki," meski berkata seperti itu, Akashi tak benar-benar menatap Aomine. Sepasang rubynya terus melirik ke arah lain –mencari makhluk lain yang biasanya ada di tempat ini.

Aomine bukan orang yang super bodoh yang tak mengetahui sama sekali arti gerak-gerik mata Akashi. "Hoi, Akashi. Setidaknya jangan cari orang lain dan cukup perhatikan aku jika aku ada di depanmu," Aomine geram. Kotak bento ia letakkan asal. Kedua tangan menangkup wajah Akashi. Hidung dengan hidung sengaja ia tempelkan. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Aomine bisa melihat wajah Akashi dengan jelas yang menatapnya balik –dengan wajah datar. Serta bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Akashi yang begitu hangat. Keduanya sama-sama enggan untuk mengalihkan pandangan meskipun hanya sekedar berkedip. Dan Aomine baru tahu kalau wajah Akashi dilihat dari jarak manapun akan tetap menjadi wajah yang paling manis yang pernah ia lihat.

Tapi Akashi tak mau berlama-lama dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia gerah. Sebelah tangan terangkat. Mendorong kuat wajah Aomine di depannya.

"Kau bau, Daiki," ujarnya datar –lalu kembali menyuapkan sosis ke dalam mulutnya. Aomine sedikit geram mendengarnya. Namun tak memberikan bantahan atau protesan kepada yang bersangkutan. Wajah kembali ia mundurkan. Manik safirnya kembali melirik Akashi yang memakan bekalnya dengan tenang. Yah setidaknya Akashi sudah tak takut atau menjauhinya seperti dulu lagi.

"Jangan salah paham, Daiki," Aomine tertegun. Akashi benar-benar bisa membaca apa yang di pikirannya. "Aku mau menemanimu karena aku mau membalas perhatianmu yang waktu itu. Yah walaupun aku sendiri pun tahu kalau itu memang salahmu. Dan lagi, setidaknya aku tak mau mempunyai hutang budi dengan orang sepertimu," lanjutnya dingin.

"Hei, Akashi," bentonya kembali teralihkan. "Dari kemarin kau terus mengucapkan kata terima kasih dan mau membalas perhatianmu sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu kembali. Jadi apa maksudmu?" Aomine tak paham.

"Bukan apa-apa. Setidaknya ingin membalas sedikit perhatianmu yang memberikanku buah waktu itu," isi bekalnya sudah habis. Kotak bekal kembali ia tutup dan ia bungkus dengan kain merah seperti semula.

"Hah? Buah? Aku makin tak mengerti dengan ucapanmu," Aomine mengerang kesal. Akashi meliriknya datar. Sejujurnya ia kesal, kenapa otak Aomine itu selalu telat sinkron sih?

"Waktu itu kau meminta Mayuzumi-san untuk menjengukku dan memberikanku buah 'kan?"

"Aku? Meminta bantuan Mayuzumi-san? Jangan bercanda, Akashi. Kalau aku ingin menjengukmu, kenapa tidak aku sendiri saja,"

Mata Akashi melebar mendengar penuturan Aomine. Jadi selama ini ia dibohongi? Jadi Mayuzumi membohonginya?

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak melakukannya?" Akashi sekali lagi memastikan.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

Akashi diam. Aomine tak tahu lagi apa yang dipikirkan seorang Akashi. Dan ia tak mau keheningan ini terus berlanjut.

"Kau bilang kau akan memberikan sesuatu yang diberikan kepada orang lain itu dengan setimpal. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak membalas cintaku juga dengan setimpal?" tanyanya. Mencoba mengambil perhatian Akashi kembali.

"Apa yang bisa kubalas? Kalau dari awal cara mengapresiasikan cintamu padaku saja sudah salah," Akashi bangkit setelah menggeser kotak bekal ke depan Aomine sambil menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Tch!" Aomine geram. Akashi melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Jadi selama ini dia hanya dimanfaatkan?

"Jadi hanya segini saja perlakuanmu padaku?"

"Kau mau apa lagi? Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau itu bukan buah darimu,"

Aomine menggertakkan giginya. Akashi berjalan lenggang –ingin meninggalkannya. Ia tak terima. Gesit –ia bangkit dari duduknya. Hanya butuh beberapa langkah lebar saja untuk mencapai si surai merah. Sebelah tangan Akashi sudah tertarik ke belakang. Akashi bisa merasakan badannya jatuh searah gravitasi. Punggungnya bertubrukan dengan ubin kasar. Akashi mengerang ketika kedua bahu di dorong oleh pria dim kasar. Aomine sudah ada di atas menindihnya. Mata Akashi melebar. Adegan tak layak pandang ini tak pantas dilakukannya disini. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang tiba-tiba saja datang kesini dan melihat aksi mereka.

"Daiki, apa yang kau lakukan? Ughh!" Akashi merintih. Mata terpejam sebelah merasakan nyeri di daerah privasinya yang memang dengan sengaja ditekan oleh si dim dengan sebelah lututnya. Kedua bahu Akashi masih ia cengkram kuat.

"Aku tak terima," Aomine menyerukan pendapatnya. Manik safirnya menatap Akashi nyalang. "Kau membuangku ketika aku sudah tak dibutuhkan,"

"Hah? Aku tak pernah berpikiran seperti i –Akkhh! Hentikan," si Dim semakin menekan lututnya. Ada perasaan aneh dalam diri Akashi.

"Kenapa, Akashi? Kau menyukainya 'kan apa yang telah kulakukan padamu? Tch, dasar masokis,"

Akashi menggeleng kepalanya kuat. Mata ia pejamkan rapat-rapat –menolak melihat wajah di atas yang mengejeknya. Tidak, ia tak menyukai hal seperti ini. Ini aneh. Tubuhnya beraksi sendiri. Akashi tak tahu bagaimana cara mencegahnya.

Aomine memajukan sedikit kepalanya. Akashi memalingkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri cepat. Namun yang dilakukan Aomine malah menghirup aroma sampo dari surai Akashi sambil sesekali mengelus surai merahnya yang menutupi keningnya.

"Kau ingin kita bercinta disini, hmm?" Aomine membisikkan kalimatnya dengan nada seduktif. Terdengar tawa remeh yang terselip di antara perkataannya. Lalu menjilat cuping telinga Akashi yang memerah –menggodanya.

Ruby yang sempat tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya terlihat. Matanya melebar. Kepala semakin ia gelengkan cepat. Tidak –apapun jangan itu. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya kalau ada orang yang datang ke atas dan melihat adegan tak senonoh ini.

"Kumohon, Daiki. Jangan lakukan itu disini," suaranya terdengar bergetar. Tanpa ia sadari air mata mulai menggenang di ujung matanya. Kenangan bercinta dengan Aomine Daiki melintas kembali di pikirannya.

"Jadi kalau bukan disini kau mau melakukannya?" suara rendah Aomine kembali terdengar. Ia mengecup pelan leher putih Akashi yang terlihat menggiurkan. Akashi diam –tak mau menjawab. Bibir bawah ia gigit keras. Ia tak mau ada desahan yang lolos dari bibirnya mengingat perlakuan Aomine terhadap leher dan cuping telinganya.

Tangan Akashi tergerak. Menggenggam kaos hitam yang dikenakan pria di atasnya erat. Kedua mata kembali terpejam. Bersusah payah menahan sensasi yang diberikan Aomine di titik sensitifnya.

Aomine mengangkat kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi yang Akashi buat akibat ulahnya. Wajah Akashi memerah. Manik ruby masih setia bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya dengan air mata masih menggenang di ujung matanya. Dari ekspresi Akashi, Aomine tahu –sangat jelas– kalau pemuda merah itu ketakutan.

Sebelah tangan Aomine yang memegang bahu Akashi terangkat. Tangan hitamnya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata Akashi yang masih menggenang di ujung mata dengan lembut. Tangan bergeser ke atas kening untuk sekedar kembali menyingkirkan helai merahnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Akashi masih tampak ketakutan. Bibirnya terlihat gemetar dan mulai mengeluarkan darah karena Akashi terlalu kuat menggigitnya. Mata masih terpejam erat.

Tangan Aomine kembali bergerak. Tanpa aba-aba, tangannya menarik surai merah milik Akashi hingga kepala Akashi terangkat. Akashi terlonjak kaget dengan perlakuannya. Matanya kembali melebar. Tangan yang semula hanya mencengkram kaos hitam Daiki, beralih menjadi mendorong tubuh besar di atasnya.

"Kkhh! Sakit, Daiki," rintihnya pelan.

Tangan Aomine yang lain memegang punggung Akashi yang terangkat. Mencoba menahan badan Akashi agar tidak kembali menyentuh bawah. Kepala ia dekatkan. Sepasang manik safir dan manik ruby bertemu. Akashi tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjuntnya.

Bibir Aomine menubruk bibir Akashi. Tidak kasar. Malah terkesan lembut –tapi hanya di awal. Karena setelah itu Aomine menghisap bibir Akashi yang masih terkatup rapat dengan ganas. Hisap dan terus hisap. Akashi masih bersikukuh tak mau membuka kedua bibirnya. Meski Aomine sudah memberinya isyarat dengan menjilat bibir Akashi atau bahkan menggigit bibir bawah Akashi pelan.

Aomine mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Mulai kesal ketika si surai merah tak mau diajak kerja sama. "Kau mau aku mengambil bibirmu?" ada jeda beberapa detik "...Atau aku mengambil tubuhmu?" ucapnya dingin.

Kepala kembali ia dekatkan ke Akashi. Kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir merah Akashi. Tapi berbeda dengan yang tadi. Akashi langsung membuka bibirnya. Menerima lidah Aomine tanpa perlawanan. Membiarkan lidah Aomine mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya. Atau bahkan membiarkan lidah Aomine menari dengan lidahnya.

Permainan lidah mereka cukup lama. Aomine terus melumat bibir Akashi kasar sekaligus mencicipi manisnya darah Akashi yang tadi sempat keluar akibat Akashi terlalu keras menggigit bibirnya. Tangan tannya masih setia tenggelam di helaian merah milik Akashi. Sedang tangan yang lain masih menahan bobot Akashi. Sedang tangan Akashi sudah terkulai lemas di sisi kanan-kirinya. Membiarkan pemuda itu mencicipi bibirnya sampai puas.

Aomine menyudahi panggutan bibirnya. Ia tahu Akashi tak bisa bertahan lebih dari itu. Wajahnya sudah memerah kekurangan oksigen. Dan begitu bibirnya telah bebas, Akashi meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya yang ia bisa. Aomine sedikit mundur ke belakang. Memberikan ruang untuk Akashi. Si merah duduk lemas dengan dada naik-turun dengan cepat.

Pemuda tan melirik ke arah pintu tempatnya masuk kembali ke dalam gedung kini dalam keadaan sedikit terbuka. Tadi ada yang datang. Dan berarti melihat kegiatan panas mereka. Aomine sih tak masalah dengan si pengganggu itu. Tapi Akashi?

"Hei, Akashi,"

Akashi menyempatkan diri mengangkat kepalanya –melihat penuh sosok temannya meski ia sendiri masih dalam keadaan nafas yang belum kembali normal. Manik rubynya beralih menatap arah pandang manik safir milik temannya –menuju pintu.

"Kau ada urusan dengan Mayuzumi-senpai 'kan?" tanyanya tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara. Akashi diam, masih mengatur nafas. Aomine kembali melanjutkan. "Cepat kejar dia. Dia baru saja dari sini soalnya,"

Pandangan Akashi melebar. Senpai kesayangannya baru saja disini? Yang berarti melihat hal yang Aomine lakukan kepadanya. Entah kenapa wajahnya jadi memerah.

Akashi memaksakan diri untuk berdiri meski nafas belum sepenuhnya normal. Berlari kecil menuju pintu yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup. Gagang pintu ia pegang dan ia tarik. Kosong, tak ada siapa-siapa di balik pintu. Tapi Akashi bisa merasakan sisa hawa keberadaan milik Mayuzumi –firasat mungkin.

Akashi hendak masuk kembali ke dalam gedung. Tapi langkah kakinya terhenti tanpa ia pinta. Badan kembali ia hadapkan ke belakang. Aomine masih duduk disana. Tak mengubah posisinya sedikit pun.

"Pergilah, Akashi," tak mau menatap Akashi, "Aku sudah terlalu biasa untuk kau acuhkan," lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang kentara dipaksakan.

Akashi masih diam. Hawa milik Mayuzumi sudah sepenuhnya menghilang. Akashi sudah tak bisa mencium kembali sisa-sisa aroma parfum yang biasa Mayuzumi pakai. Tak perlu berpikir dua kali lagi bagi Akashi sekarang untuk mengejar Mayuzumi. Aomine ia tinggal di belakang dengan senyum gentir yang masih tersisa.

.

.

.

Ada kalanya Mayuzumi harus membatalkan niatnya ke atas atap untuk melanjutkan membaca novelnya. Pertama, karena cuaca tidak mendukung dan yang kedua karena ada si pengganggu disana. Penyebabnya untuk kondisi sekarang ini adalah karena ada pengganggu dan pengganggu itu bukan hanya satu orang melainkan ada dua orang. Mayuzumi paling enggan untuk berhubungan dengan manusia lain jika tidak terlalu mendesak. Maka dari itu ia membalikkan badannya berbalik arah –membatalkan niatnya untuk ke atas atap. Tapi suara Akashi begitu menginstrupsi langkahnya.

Bukan keinginan otaknya untuk mendengar pembicaraan orang lain. Tapi hati berkata lain. Mungkin mendengar sedikit tidak apa-apa. Dan Mayuzumi hanya bisa menahan tawa mendengar pembicaraan Akashi bahwa lelaki bersurai merah itu ternyata sepenuhnya percaya bahwa yang memberikan buah itu adalah dirinya atas suruhan Aomine.

Mayuzumi itu bukan orang bodoh yang gampang menurut dengan perintah adik kelas macam preman seperti Aomine Daiki. Meski punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis, gini-gini Mayuzumi jago berkelahi. Kalau Aomine mengancam mau nonjok juga dia nggak takut kok.

Meski begitu, Mayuzumi tak bisa menyangka bahwa pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya bisa menjadi adegan ciuman yang cukup panas. Mayuzumi menolak untuk cemburu. Ia sama sekali tidak cemburu melihat kouhainya berciuman dengan pemuda tan itu. Tapi kaki Mayuzumi terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Kakinya tak mau merespon untuk lari dari kenyataan. Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk melihat adegan panas itu hingga akhir. Mayuzumi mengutuki dirinya yang terlalu ingin tahu dengan urusan orang lain. Sekarang malah berakibat fatal untuknya.

Ciuman panas disana sudah selesai. Entah mengapa Mayuzumi merasa lega. Pemuda tan disana sudah cukup menjaga jarak dengan Akashi. Setidaknya pemuda bersurai merah itu sedikit aman. Namun manik abunya melebar ketika bertubrukan dengan manik safir yang tak sengaja melirik ke arah pintu. Ia ketahuan.

Yakin dengan kemampuannya yang bisa mengurangi hawa keberadaannya, Mayuzumi berbalik arah dan pergi dari tempatnya tanpa meninggalkan suara sedikit pun. Sempurna menurutnya. Ia sudah tiba di lantai paling bawah sebelum sampai hitungan menit. Mayuzumi bisa bernafas lega.

.

.

.

Suara hentakan kaki yang saling bertautan menggema di dalam gedung. Akashi dengan cepat menuruni anak tangga. Bahkan ada beberapa anak tangga yang tak ia pijak. Mahasiswa yang masih tersisa di dalam gedung tak perlu tahu tujuan yang dilakukan oleh sang penerus Akashi. Pura-pura tak melihatnya mungkin lebih terdengar baik. Daripada mereka terlalu kepo yang berujung balasan sinis yang mereka terima.

"Hahhh...Hahhh..." Akashi mengatur nafasnya cepat setelah tiba di anak tangga terakhir. Kepala ia tengokkan ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan seseorang yang bersurai abu. Sesuai insting Akashi berlari menuju ke arah pintu keluar gedung. Siapa tahu saja Mayuzumi sedang di perjalanan pulang. Tepat –Akashi melihat lelaki itu ada di persimpangan jalan tak jauh dari pagar kampus.

Akashi makin mempercepat larinya. Berusaha memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan Mayuzumi.

"Mayuzumi-sa–" panggilannya tak meluncur hingga tuntas. Mulutnya sudah keburu dibekap oleh seseorang dari belakang. Tenaga orang itu cukup kuat. Tangannya yang lain memeluk Akashi erat hingga Akashi tak mampu bergerak.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Akashicchi,"

.

.

.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tak menjemputku lagi," Akashi sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Perkataan lembut tidak mempan untuk seorang Kise Ryota.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau kau mempunyai janji untukku besok,"

"Aku tahu tapi-"

"Aku hanya tak ingin Akashicchi kabur dari itu. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan memantau setiap kegiatanmu hingga besok,"

"Tch, kau gila!" teriaknya. Ia lelah dengan sifat Kise yang seperti ini.

"Karenamu, Akashicchi~" Kise memamerkan kembali senyumannya dan Akashi muak melihat itu. Ia berpaling –mengingat sesuatu yang sempat terlupakan. Ia memang belum makan apa-apa sejak makan siang tadi. Manik gold milik Kise bergulir mengikuti langkah Akashi –dan Akashi tahu itu. Senyum kembali terpantri di wajah Kise ketika Akashi membuka pintu kulkas dan mencari sesuatu disana. Padahal sekali dibuka juga langsung ketahuan kalau sesuatu yang dicari Akashi sudah tak ada disana.

"Mencari sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan Kise diacuhkan. Decihan pelan terlepas dari si pirang. Maniknya masih setia melihat keadaan si merah. Meskipun yang bisa ia lihat sekarang hanya punggung si merah. Sebab orang yang bersangkutan masih sibuk mencari sesuatu disana.

"Mencari buah? ...Atau surat?"

Kata terakhir membuat si merah memutar badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat menghadap si pirang. "Jadi ada surat disana?"

"Jadi Akashicchi tak tahu?" bukan saling menjawab tetapi mereka saling melontarkan pertanyaan.

Tangan di sisi kanan-kiri Akashi reflek mengepal. "Kau kemanakan suratnya?"

"Kenapa Akashi yang bertanya padaku?" si pirang pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" Akashi membentak. Tapi Kise nampak tak terkejut sama sekali. "Kau simpan dimana suratnya, Ryouta?!" pertanyaan kembali dilontarkan tentu dengan nada yang semakin tinggi.

"Simpan? Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu," tawa remeh terselip diantara kalimatnya. "Sudah kubuang, Akashicchi. Sudah kubuang semuanya. Termasuk buah yang ia berikan,"

Hentakan kaki cepat terdengar. Berikutnya Kise bisa merasakan kerah bajunya tertarik ke depan.

"Brengsek kau, Ryota!" cengkraman kerah mengerat. Kise membalas tatapan galak Akashi dengan tenang. Senyum masih setia menghiasi wajah si pirang. Sebelah tangan Akashi terangkat. Hendak melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan wajah menjijikkan si pirang.

"Handphonemu bergetar, Akashicchi," ucapan Kise mengalihkan perhatiannya. Cengkraman pada kerah si pirang ia lepas kasar. Manik rubynya langsung tertuju pada satu titik. Handphone merah di atas meja berkedap-kedip. Dari nada dering yang terdengar, Akashi tahu siapa yang menghubunginya. Tombol hijau ia geser. Handphone merah ia pasang dekat telinga.

"Ya?"

Kise merapikan kemeja biru yang sedikit lecek akibat ulah si merah. Punggung kembali ia sandarkan di sofa. Lengan kiri ia letakkan di lengan kursi dengan punggung tangan menumpu wajah si pirang.

"Temui aku besok di kafe dekat tempat apartemenmu," suara di seberang sana terdengar.

"Mendadak sekali. Kau yakin sekali aku ingin menemuimu," suara Akashi terdengar mengejek. Walau Mayuzumi –sangat– yakin kalau Akashi pasti tak akan menolaknya. Well, Akashi suka padanya 'kan? Bukannya sombong, itu memang kenyataan.

"Sebelum membahas itu, aku ingin tahu kejujuran darimu,"

Kise di depannya masih setia mendengarkan pembicaraan Akashi di telepon. Walau suara Mayuzumi tidak terdengar, setidaknya ia bisa mengira-ngira apa yang mereka perbincangkan. Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat membelakangi Kise. Risih juga ia jika dipandang seperti itu oleh si pirang.

"Jadi, memang benarkan sebenarnya yang memberikanku buah waktu itu kau, bukan Daiki," Akashi melanjutkan. Akashi bisa mendengar suara dengusan pelan dari seberang.

"Akhirnya kau tahu juga," jawaban yang dilontarkan tak membuat Akashi puas.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa harus berbohong?"

"Tak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya ingin saja," terdengar jeda beberapa saat, sebelum Mayuzumi kembali melanjutkan, "Jadi bagaimana?" Mayuzumi kembali menuntut jawaban. Akashi belum sepenuhnya menyetujui ajakannya tadi.

"Mayuzumi-san–"

"–Akashicchi," jawabannya terpotong oleh panggilan si pirang. Akashi menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang guna mengetahui apa maksud dari panggilan si pirang. Disana –si pirang masih menopang wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya sambil memamerkan sebuah senyuman penuh arti. Mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya sudah memiliki janji dengan pemuda kuning tersebut.

"Akashi?" panggilan di telepon kembali terdengar. Sebab Akashi sempat mengacuhkannya hingga beberapa detik. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar –menyesali janji yang sudah ia buat dengan pria model tersebut. Padahal ia tahu jelas ajakan dari Mayuzumi jarang terjadi dua kali.

Hingga panggilan Mayuzumi yang kedua kalinya Akashi baru menjawabnya. "Maaf, Mayuzumi-san," Akashi menggigit bibirnya –menyesali segala ucapan yang akan ia lontarkan selanjutnya.

Sebuah permintaan maaf dari Akashi sekarang bukanlah pertanda baik. Mayuzumi tahu pasti bahwa ajakannya ternyata ditolak dengan sebegitu mudahnya. Ia terlalu percaya diri tadi.

"Kalau kutraktir pun apa kau akan tetap menolak?" kembali bertanya sebelum si surai merah memberikan deretan alasan atas penolakannya. Kalimat yang dilontarkan memang terlihat belum menyerah. Tapi tidak dengan suaranya.

"Mayuzumi-san, aku..." menolak ajakan dengan orang yang kau sukai memang tak mudah. Apalagi ini adalah hal pertama bagi Akashi. Sedang Kise yang masih duduk tenang di belakang Akashi tersenyum puas melihat wajah frustasi yang Akashi buat. Setidaknya sebelum besok ia bisa mencicipi wajah frustasi dari seorang Akashi.

"Simpan rentetan alasanmu itu, Akashi. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya," terdengar helaan nafas pelan disana, "Dan maaf mengganggu waktu berhargamu," suara nada dering terputus terdengar. Sang penelpon memutus sambungannya secara sepihak tanpa adanya persetujuan dari yang disana. Akashi hanya menatap handphone merahnya dengan pandangan kosong. Mayuzumi marah padanya. Bahkan sebelum ia mengembalikan buku dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih atas buah dan perhatian yang ia berikan. Nasib sial memang benar-benar mempermainkannya.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi tak tahu apa yang membuat kakinya melangkah sendiri ke tempat ini. Tumben-tumbennya pagi ini ia bangun pagi. Padahal ini hari Sabtu –hari dimana seharusnya ia manfaatkan untuk bermalas-malasan. Terkadang ia merutuki ketidakpatuhan anggota badannya terhadap perintah otaknya. Tahu-tahu pintu coklat sudah ada di depan matanya. Pintu depan apartemen milik Akashi Seijuurou dan Kise Ryota. Tapi tangannya enggan untuk terangkat sekedar mengetuk pintu. Akashi sudah menolak ajakannya semalam. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan disini? Berdiam diri sampai beberapa jam ke depan? Itu terdengar bodoh.

Tangan terangkat kaku hanya untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu coklat di hadapannya. Apa yang akan ia katakan setelah si pemilik kamar membuka pintunya? Sekedar mengucapkan salam dan bertukar sapakah? Atau malah tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk anggota tubuhnya yang tak gatal? Bukan Mayuzumi sekali.

"Ehem!" Mayuzumi berdeham sekali memantapkan hatinya. Tangan sudah terangkat mantap sambil menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh. Telapak tangan terkepal lalu ia majukan pelan ke arah si pintu.

_Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt!_

Dan oh sialnya, hapenya harus berdering di saat yang tak tepat. Tangan bergerak cepat merogoh kantung celananya guna mendiamkan si benda yang mungkin saja membuat si pemilik yang akhirnya keluar karena mendengar suara bising. Dahi mengernyit begitu melihat nomor tak dikenal di layar ponselnya. Siapakah orang sial yang mau-maunya menelpon seorang yang membosankan seperti Mayuzumi?

Mayuzumi melangkah menjauh dari tempatnya. Tombol hijau ia geser cepat. Handphone silver ia dekatkan ke telinga kanannya. "Halo?"

"Pergilah ke cafe Rakuzan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan,"

Dahi Mayuzumi semakin mengernyit. Alis abunya bertaut. Siapakah orang di seberang sana yang dengan seenak hatinya menyuruhnya tanpa tedeng alih mengucapkan salam atau hanya memperkenalkan diri. Dasar tak tahu diri. Tak tahu sopan santun. "Ini siapa ya?" tanyanya dengan nada tak suka.

"Aomine Daiki," jawab pemuda di seberang sana singkat. Mayuzumi diam –mengingat-ingat bagaimana rupa seseorang yang disebutkannya barusan.

"Kutunggu ya," tak ada jawaban, si penelpon langsung memutus telpon. Mayuzumi harus mendecih pelan begitu handphonenya mengeluarkan sambungan terputus tanpa seizinnya. _Dasar penelpon menyebalkan!_

.

.

.

Tak ada pilihan lain. Mau tidak mau atau suka tidak suka, Mayuzumi menuruti apa yang dipinta oleh pria hitam tersebut. Keberaniannya hanya untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu apartemen Akashi sudah lenyap tak bersisa. Pengecut memang, ia sudah mengakuinya. Dan tak ada jalan lain selain pergi ke kafe Rakuzan menemui Aomine Daiki. Daripada ia keluar dari apartemennya tanpa arah.

Tak terasa setiap langkah yang ia gumami dengan keluh kesah berakhir juga. Ia sudah berada tepat di depan kafe Rakuzan. Begitu membawa dirinya masuk lebih dalam, ia menoleh mencari-cari keberadaan pemuda hitam yang memanggilnya. Si pemuda itu sudah duduk di bangku paling ujung dari pintu masuk. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar Mayuzumi menyadari keberadaannya. Dengan langkah berat, Mayuzumi menghampiri tempat duduk yang terletak di paling ujung. Ia tak langsung duduk –Mayuzumi masih tahu sopan santun.

"Kita berjumpa lagi, penguntit-kun,"

_Tch! _Mayuzumi mendecih dalam hati ketika mendengar ejekan dari pemuda berambut navy tersebut disertai dengan seringaian sinisnya. Jadi ia memanggilnya kesini hanya untuk membahas kejadian kemarin? Sia-sia sekali dirinya.

"Ah, lupakan. Aku mengajakmu kesini tidak untuk membahas hal itu kok," Aomine tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Mayuzumi. Raut wajah pemuda itu terlalu mudah untuk ditebak.

"Duduklah dan santailah dulu disini," sambil menunjuk bangku di seberangnya mempersilahkan yang lebih tua untuk duduk. "Kita bicarakan ini sambil makan, oke?"

Aomine menjetikkan jarinya. Salah satu pelayan menghampiri kursi mereka. Aomine menyuruh Mayuzumi untuk memesan makanan lebih dulu. Sedang dirinya masih sibuk membolak-balikan buku menu –mencari menu yang cocok untuknya. Seusai memesan makanan, Aomine berdeham pelan. Meminta perhatian Mayuzumi untuk mendengarkannya.

"Jadi, aku ingin tahu kenapa kau memakai namaku hanya untuk menjenguk Akashi,"

Mayuzumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jadi itu yang mau ia bahas?

"Tak ada alasan apa-apa. Mungkin Akashi akan merasa lebih senang saja jika yang ia terima itu dari kau," jawabnya asal. Si dim nampak tak puas dengan jawaban yang Mayuzumi berikan.

"Omongan kosong macam apa itu. Kau membual?"

"Setidaknya..." Mayuzumi menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar. Aomine masih terlihat menunggu. "Aku hanya tak ingin Akashi terlalu berharap padaku,"

"Terlalu berharap? Memang kenapa kalau Akashi berharap padamu? Kau suka Akashi 'kan?" Mayuzumi menatap lelaki di hadapannya tak percaya. Kenapa Aomine dengan mudah menebak perasaannya.

"Tak perlu berbohong padaku. Dari wajahmu saja aku tahu kalau kau menyukainya,"

Pelayan kembali datang. Memberikan sajian yang beberapa saat tadi mereka pesan. Secangkir kopi dan secangkir teh yang masih mengepul sudah tersedia di atas meja. Ditambah dengan beberapa potong sandwich yang tak terhitung jumlahnya menemani sarapan pagi mereka. Mayuzumi mengambil gagang cangkir berisi teh dan menyesapnya pelan. Aomine masih diam. Menunggu hingga Mayuzumi selesai.

"Katakan saja aku sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan seseorang. Membiarkan orang yang kusuka dengan orang yang lebih baik setidaknya sudah cukup baikku,"

Aomine mengernyit. Ia baru tahu kalau sifat Mayuzumi seperti ini. Ia pikir Mayuzumi itu orang yang egois. Tapi ternyata tidak semuanya benar.

"Menyerah sebelum bertindak? Dasar lelaki pengecut. Aku memang menyukai Akashi. Dan dari awal aku sudah menunjukmu sebagai sainganku. Tapi aku tak suka tindakanmu yang menyerah begitu saja. Akashi memang belum milih siapa yang pantas untuknya 'kan? Setidaknya sebelum kau sepenuhnya ditolak kau bisa melakukan hal yang sedikit membuatmu terhibur 'kan? ...Seperti memiliki tubuhnya dulu mungkin,"

Mayuzumi menaikkan alisnya. Tak suka pada kalimat Aomine yang terakhir. Meski diawal kalimat sedikit menggerakkan hatinya. Sedang Aomine merutuki dirinya pelan yang begitu kelepasan ketika berbicara tadi. Ia tahu Mayuzumi tidak begitu suka dengan hal yang berbau vulgar.

"Tadi kau mengatakan kalau kau membiarkan Akashi bersama dengan orang yang lebih baik. Maksudmu itu siapa?" Aomine mengubah topik. Setidaknya ia tak mau dirinya dikatai bejat karena ucapannya tadi. Ia memutuskan meneguk pelan kopi di hadapannya.

"Antara kau dan Kise, aku tak tahu siapa yang lebih baik. Tapi mungkin kau,"

Aomine melebarkan matanya. Ia tak salah dengar 'kan tadi? Cangkir kopi ia taruh kembali ke tempatnya.

"Kise? Kau kenal Kise?!" tanpa sadar Aomine meninggikan suaranya. Mayuzumi mengangkat kembali kedua alisnya melihat perubahan sikap Aomine yang begitu drastis.

"Tak ada orang yang tak mengenalnya 'kan? Dia model yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun," Mayuzumi menjawab sekenanya.

"Bukan itu maksudku," Aomine menggigit ujung jempolnya. Terlihat jelas kalau ia gelisah. "Kise mengenal Akashi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja dia mengenal teman sekamarnya," Mayuzumi makin tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan si Dim.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?!" Mayuzumi sedikit terkejut ketika si dim memukul meja di hadapannya. Sebagian teh dan kopi yang berada di dalam cangkir tumpah. Aomine tak peduli begitu para pengunjung memusatkan perhatian mereka pada dirinya.

"Hei, ada apa?" Mayuzumi berusaha mencoba tenang. Aomine tak menjawab. Ia terburu-buru merogoh kantung celananya mengambil handphonenya. Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan deretan angka yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala dan menekan tombol hijau.

Nada sambung terdengar. Aomine mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya tak sabar.

"Halo?"

"Akashi, kau–"

"Ternyata Daiki," terdengar helaan kecewa dari si penerima telepon. Akashi hendak menekan tombol merah sebelum yang di seberang sana meneriakinya.

"Jangan ditutup!" tombol merah batal ia tekan. Handphone merah kembali ia letakkan di samping telinganya. Memutuskan untuk mendengar perkataan si dim selanjutnya.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku meski hanya sebentar," Nafasnya begitu terdengar terengah-engah. Aomine berbicara begitu terburu-buru. "Cepat jauhi Kise! Dia orang yang berbahaya! Kumohon, Akashi. Ini nasihat dari aku yang menyukaimu,"

Akashi terdiam mencerna setiap kalimat yang Aomine lontarkan begitu cepat. Ia tak mengerti situasi. Kenapa tiba-tiba Aomine membahas Kise dan ingin dia menjauhinya. Tanpa sadar ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Darimana Aomine mengenal teman sekamarnya? Setahunya Aomine dan Kise tak pernah saling bertemu di apartemennya.

"Dai–"

Pembicaraan tak keburu selesai. Handphone merah di samping telinganya sudah berpindah tangan. Kise mengambilnya dan tanpa seizinnya mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Akashi berbalik. Menatap Kise yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangnya dari beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Waktu menelpon sudah habis, Akashicchi. Sekarang saatnya giliranku,"

Senyum dingin Kise tampilkan. Akashi tahu kalau selanjutnya ia tidak akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

.

A/N :

Iya saya tahu, lama-kelamaan ini kayak sinetron 'kan? Tapi ini memang ide saya dari awal. Yosh, tinggal sedikit lagi tamat. Saya tahu kok reader-san sudah mulai bosan. Dan berhubung saya belum mempunyai cukup waktu, mungkin balasan review akan saya gabung di chapter depan. Nggak apa-apa ya? Dan mungkin chapter depan akan lebih lama updatenya, berhubung saya sudah selesai liburannya. Terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang sudah mau membaca, nge-follow, nge-fav, memberikan review dan memberikan voting pada cerita ini. Tanpa dukungan kalian, mungkin saya tidak akan semangat melanjutkan cerita ini.

Oke, saya tunggu kembali komentar dari kalian tentang chapter. Dan sekali lagi saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih.

_Akashiki Kazuyuki_


	6. Chapter 6

_Tut... Tut... Tut..._

Telepon dimatikan secara sepihak oleh yang di seberang. Aomine sempat mendengar suara Kise di seberang sana meski samar. 'Akashi dalam bahaya!' hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa Aomine simpulkan cepat. Ia sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan Kise lakukan pada Akashi. Aomine merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh sehingga tidak tahu dengan siapa Akashi tinggal sampai hari ini tiba.

Aomine mengambil tisu yang disediakan di atas meja dan mengelap mulutnya cepat. Kursi ia mundurkan ke belakang sedikit, Aomine bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" Mayuzumi menatap datar. Sarapan di hadapannya belum dihabiskan. Bahkan belum sampai setengahnya. Sebagai orang yang mulai belajar hidup mandiri Mayuzumi tidak akan sudi membuang makanan yang sudah dipesannya secara cuma-cuma.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya," berbeda dengan Mayuzumi, tanpa perlu berpikir panjang Aomine meninggalkan meja makannya. Meninggalkan pula lelaki bersurai abu tersebut tanpa pamit.

Sebagai pihak yang dirugikan, karena sudah diundang dan ditinggal begitu saja oleh pemuda dim tak tahu diri yang merupakan adik kelasnya, Mayuzumi hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Namun gerutuannya tak berlangsung lama, karena pemuda dim kembali berbalik kepadanya sambil sedikit terengah-engah.

"Kau tidak mau ikut?"

.

.

.

'**Dore?'**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing(s) : AoAka, KiAka, MayuAka**

**Cast : Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Haizaki Shogo (nyempil sedikit khusus chapter ini)**

**Warning : Adult Only, OOC (sangat), AU. Typo yang bertebaran. Bahasa yang berantakan. ****Alur maju-mundur. ****YAOI. **

**A/N : Di chapter ini akan ada banyak flashback yang ditandai dengan huruf italic dengan sudut pandang Kise Ryota. Bagi reader yang malas membaca flashback, bisa langsung dilewatkan.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

.

_"Aku... Aku suka sama __Aominecchi__,"__ si pirang menunduk. Ada perasaan lega di hatinya begitu mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan pada sosok di depannya. Namun di waktu yang sama ada perasaan takut pula yang berdesir di hatinya. Takut akan namanya penolakan._

_"Hah? Aku tak salah dengar?" Lelaki lain mengorek telinga kirinya dengan jari kelingkingnya. Tak serius menanggapi ungkapan dari orang di depannya. __Si pirang mendangakkan kepalanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang diungkapkan lawan bicaranya. Ia meremas tangannya sendiri. Terasa begitu basah karena keringatnya sendiri. _

_"Aominecchi-"_

"_Jangan bercanda, Kise. Kau itu hanya mainanku__.__ Pengisi waktu senggangku saja, tidak lebih. Aku tak pernah punya niat untuk mengencanimu dengan serius,"_

_Manik keemasannya membulat. __Dunia Kise hancur. Jadi selama ini ia hanya dianggap mainan? _

_Padahal kau yang memulainya lebih dulu. Ternyata aku yang terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayai orang sepertimu._

_"Lagi pula, sudah ada orang yang kusukai yang tidak rendahan sepertimu,"_

_Begitu? __Jadi ia akan dibuang jika tak disukai lagi?_

_"Sudah ya, waktuku terlalu berharga untuk kubuang bersamamu,"__ Ia membalikkan badannya membelakangiku.__"__Selamat tinggal," _

_S__etelah itu dia pergi. Dan tak mau menoleh ke belakang lagi. Sudah tak ada sapaan atau sekedar bertukar kabar lagi dengannya. Mungkin saja nomorku sudah tidak disimpan lagi di handphonenya._

_._

_**From : Me**_

_**To : Aominecchi**_

_**Subject : None**_

_**Ne, Aominecchi. Kalau sekarang aku tidak bisa bahagia, kupastikan pula hidupmu tak akan bahagia. Lebih baik kau jaga orang yang kau sukai itu sebelum aku yang akan mengambilnya.**_

_**.**_

_Kemudian pesan itu ku kirim dan kuhapus nomor pemuda brengsek itu dari handphoneku._

_._

_._

_._

_"Perkenalkan-ssu, namaku Kise Ryota. Mulai hari ini akan tinggal tepat di samping kamarmu," __senyum ceria kulampirkan. Namun lelaki di depanku tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Seperti kalimat perkenalan diriku tak membutuhkan balasan apapun._

_Tak mudah memang menemukan informasi tentangmu. Aku harus menyewa seorang informan handal dengan biaya yang tak murah. Namun yang kudapat memang sebanding dengan apa yang kuusahakan. Katakanlah aku beruntung bisa mengetahui orang yang disukai Aominecchi. _

_Tangan kujulurkan ke hadapan sang pemilik kamar. Senyum sejuta dolar berani kutampilkan.__ Mencoba memberikan kesan baik kepada dirinya._

_Tak salah memang kalau Aominecchi menyukai orang sepertimu. Kau mempunyai pesona yang luar biasa, bahkan aku pun dalam sekejab langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Hampir melupakan __segala __rencana yang sudah kususun begitu rapi dipikiranku. Pikiranku akan amarah pada pemuda dim itu meluap begitu kau menyambut uluran tanganku._

_"Salam kenal, aku Akashi Seijuurou,"_

_Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan sebuah senyuman mempesona bukan karena posisiku sebagai seorang model yang sedang tenar. Sebuah senyuman yang sebenarnya enggan untuk kuhilangkan hanya karena ada seorang pria yang menyukainya._

_Tangannya __yang begitu mungil itu __kugenggam begitu erat, " Semoga kita bisa berteman baik untuk seterusnya,"_

_._

_._

_._

_Mendekatimu begitu sulit, Akashicchi. Kupikir setelah aku mengenalmu, semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kupikir kemenangan sudah berada digenggamanku. Tapi ternyata itu semua mimpi. Kau orang yang sulit untuk kudekati. Tak mudah memang membuatmu jatuh dalam pesonaku. Bahkan kau menganggapku hanya angin lewat. Dan sebaliknya, aku yang sudah terlalu hanyut dalam pesonamu._

_Setiap hari kau begitu sibuk. Tak jarang aku menemukan apartemenmu sepi. Jangankan mengajakmu berbicara, bertatapan denganmu saja belum tentu kulakukan seminggu sekali. Pada akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu apartemenmu ketika mengetahui kau berada di dalam._

_Kau mengangkat sebelah alismu begitu tahu aku yang datang. Kau menatapku heran. Seolah kedatanganku adalah hal aneh bagimu. Seolah hubungan antar tetangga adalah hal yang tak biasa. Kau begitu anti sosial._

"_Ya?"_

_Aku tersenyum canggung. Kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kue di hadapannya –menunjukkan maksud tujuanku ke tempatmu._

"_Ada oleh-oleh dari tempatku kerja-ssu," aku berujar ceria. Kulihat dirimu masih menatapku heran. Kemudian menerima kotak kue dengan jeda beberapa detik setelahnya._

"_Terima kasih," ia menampilkan senyum kecil. Aku mengangguk senang. "Tempat bekerjamu itu..." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Nampaknya sedang berpikir sebentar. "...maksudmu kerjamu yang sebagai model?"_

_Aku terperangah. Tak percaya ia yang membuka percakapan itu lebih dahulu. Aku mengulaskan senyum manis, ini kesempatanku._

"_Iya," kujawab kembali dengan nada ceria, "Tak kusangka Akashicchi tahu pekerjaanku-ssu," balasku senang._

"_Kau model terkenal. Tak mungkin aku tak mengetahuimu,"_

_Senyum di bibirku begitu merekah saat kutahu kau mengetahuiku. Aku pun mengundurkan diri sebelum kau sempat mempersilahkanku untuk masuk._

_Kejadian seperti itu kulakukan terus beberapa kali. Tanpa sadar, aku menghafal jadwal libur dan jadwal pulang kuliahmu. Aku terus mengunjungimu dengan alasan membawakan makanan dari tempat kerjaku –yang sebenarnya aku membelikan itu khusus untukmu. Hingga kunjunganku entah yang kesekian kalinya, aku akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengajakmu keluar dengan alasan ingin semakin berteman akrab dengannya. Dan ternyata ia tak keberatan dengan hal itu. _

_Aku mengajaknya ke cafe tempat langgananku dan berbincang-bincang hal-hal menarik dengannya. Jika ada perbincangan yang lucu, ia tertawa kecil hingga ujung matanya menyipit. Ia selalu menjaga tata kramanya baik itu di depanku ataupun di depan orang lain. Dan aku suka semua dari pemuda mungil itu lakukan. Tanpa sadar aku ingin memilikinya seorang diri._

_Kami terhanyut dengan pembicaraan hingga tak sadar ada seseorang yang mendekati kami._

"_Jadi memang benar itu kau, Akashi?" suara yang menghampiri kami terdengar datar. Dan aku tak melihat adanya ekspresi apapun dari pemuda yang memiliki surai abu tersebut. Ia menggunakan pakaian yang terbilang santai, hanya celana panjang abu dan baju hitam polos tanpa gambar. Ia terlihat menenteng sesuatu, sepertinya ia memesan makanan dan membawanya pulang. _

"_Mayuzumi-san?" ada ekspresi kaget yang Akashicchi perlihatkan. Namun setelah itu ia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Kau memang pintar, Akashicchi._

_Mereka berbincang sebentar dan menghiraukan kehadiranku beberapa menit. Sambil menghabiskan kopi yang kupesan, sesekali aku mengintip dari balik cangkir putih untuk sekedar mengetahui ekspresi seperti apa yang Akashicchi keluarkan. Seketika manik gold milikku meredup melihatnya._

_Itu pandangan jatuh cinta, Akashicchi. _

_Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri saat itu. Tak sadar pemuda yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan Akashicchi sudah pamit untuk undur diri._

"_Kise?"_

_Aku terlonjak kaget saat kau memanggilku. Ekspresi bingung kau tampilkan begitu tahu bahwa aku sedari tadi melamun bertopang dagu sambil mengacak-acak kue yang masih setengah._

"_Kau melamun," ia tidak bertanya padaku. Melainkan itu kalimat pernyataan. Aku memberikan tawa hambar mendengarnya dan ia masih menatapku bingung._

"_Tadi adalah kakak kelasku di jurusan hukum," _

_Ia berkata tanpa perlu aku menanyakannya. Aku tahu kau tak menganggapnya hanya sekedar kakak kelas kan, Akashicchi?_

"_Ia sudah di tahun ketiga sekarang,"_

_Aku tak butuh tahu lebih lanjut tentangnya, Akashicchi. Jangan beritahu aku!  
_

_Aku menampilkan senyum palsu begitu kau menceritakan tentang kakak kelasmu. Tak panjang lebar memang. Tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup buatku._

.

.

.

_Itu bukanlah terakhir kalinya aku dan Akashicchi pergi bersama. Setiap ada waktu kosong yang tersisa, aku tidak mensia-siakan kesempatan untuk mengajak Akashicchi keluar. Akashicchi nampak tidak keberatan. Aku tahu dia butuh suasana liburan juga. Cukup sudah ia berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya ketika hari kuliah saja._

"_Ne, Kise–" ia terbungkam begitu aku menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjukku. Alisnya bertaut –tidak paham dengan apa yang kulakukan._

_Sore ini aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Akashicchi ke taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat apartemen kami. Biasanya sekitar jam segini taman sedang ramai diisi oleh anak-anak yang bermain atau para orang tua yang sedang mengajak hewan peliharaannya jalan-jalan. Kami duduk di salah satu bangku panjang berwarna putih yang memang disediakan oleh taman. _

"_Berhenti memanggilku Kise, Akashicchi," aku berujar._

"_..."_

_Ia masih diam, mencerna apa yang kukatakan. _

"_Kau boleh memanggil nama kecilku, Akashicchi," ada jeda sejenak sebelum aku melanjutkan, "Panggil aku Ryota, Akashicchi,"_

"_Tapi aku belum merasa dekat denganmu–" pembicaraannya kembali terputus begitu aku kembali menempelkan telunjukku ke depan bibirnya. Manik rubynya menatap sepasang manik gold milikku. Kemudian ia menghela nafas –pasrah. _

"_...Baiklah,"_

_Aku memberikan senyum ceria begitu ia menyetujui permintaanku._

"_Tapi aku tak mengizinkanmu memanggil namaku, Ryota," Akashicchi kembali berujar. Ada persyaratan rupanya. Aku mengangguk cepat menyetujui persyaratannya. _

_Kemudian hening. Ada kesunyian yang terjadi di antara kami selama beberapa menit. Akashicchi nampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, begitu pula denganku. _

"_Tadi kau mengatakan kalau kita belum cukup dekat, benar 'kan?" Aku kembali memecah keheningan. Tak ada jawaban dari Akashicchi. Aku kembali melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal bersama, Akashicchi,"_

_Aku melirik ke samping, melihat raut yang dibuat Akashicchi. Matanya tampak kaget mendengar ajakanku. Aku tahu ia tak akan menyetujuinya._

"_Aku sendiri, Akashicchi. Dan kau juga demikian. Menurutku apartemen yang kutempati nampak terlalu besar kalau untukku seorang. Lagipula jika kita tinggal bersama kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat 'kan?" _

"_Bukannya aku menolak, Ryota. Tapi aku juga memerlukan tempat privasi yang orang lain tidak boleh menyentuhnya. Dan kita baru beberapa bulan ini saling mengenal, bukan?" Akashicchi mencoba mencari alasan.  
_

"_Kita tetap bisa memiliki kamar yang berbeda 'kan? Aku janji nggak akan mencampuri urusan privasi Akashicchi. Aku juga bisa menyiapkan makanan untuk Akashicchi, jadi kita bisa saling membantu,"_

"_Bukan begitu, Ryota. Aku–"_

"_Jadi selama ini Akashicchi belum percaya padaku, ya?" aku memberikan tatapan kecewa terbaikku kepadanya. Pembicaraannya sengaja kuputus, tak ingin mendengar alasannya lebih lanjut. Akashi terlihat menimang-nimang sesuatu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam, menyembunyikan raut wajah sedihku kepadanya –berpura-pura tentunya._

_Akashi menghela nafas –lagi. "...Baiklah," ujarnya dengan nada yang sedikit terpaksa. "Tapi beri aku waktu sebulan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, Ryota,"_

_._

_._

_._

Ingatan tentang pertemuannya dengan Akashi berjalan seperti kaset yang sedang diputar. Kise tak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya. Ia tak mau mengingatnya sekarang. Ia berusaha memfokuskan seluruh pikirannya pada sosok yang di bawahnya. Tangan Kise terjulur membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Akashi. Tangan Akashi gemetar. Meski ia memegang tangan Kise, tapi Akashi tak mampu menghentikan setiap gerakan jemari lentik milik Kise yang semakin lama menelanjangi tubuhnya.

"Ryota..." Akashi berucap pelan. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Sekujur badannya terasa panas. Atasan yang dikenakan Akashi sudah Kise tanggalkan. Kise menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya. Tak sia-sia Kise mencampurkan sedikit obat pada susu yang Akashi minum. Akashi-nya terasa manis sekali sekarang ini.

Manik ruby Akashi bergulir ke arah lain. Awalnya hanya sekedar mengintip apakah AC di kamarnya masih menyala dengan sempurna. Namun pemandangannya dikejutkan dengan sebuah benda lain. Ia melihat sebuah kamera terpasang di pojok ruangan. Akashi sendiri tak ingat kapan ia meletakkan kamera disana.

"Kenapa, Akashicchi?" Akashi tampak berjengit begitu Kise memanggilnya. Sang model itu memperlihatkan senyum manis yang dibuatnya sekali lagi. Saat itulah Akashi baru menyadari bahwa semua senyuman yang pernah diberikan Kise kepadanya adalah palsu. Sial, kenapa Akashi bisa sebodoh ini?

"Ryota, kamera disana sepertinya dalam keadaan on," Akashi mencoba memastikan. Manik rubynya tak henti menatap kamera di pojok ruangan. Tak perlu menggunakan otak cemerlangnya, Akashi sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di menit-menit selanjutnya. Dan ia tidak mau tubuh polosnya terekam begitu saja oleh kamera.

Kise tak langsung menjawab. Ia menaikkan sedikit kedua ujung bibirnya. Pandangan ikut ke arah manik ruby Akashi memandang.

"Memang sengaja,"

Akashi menatap Kise nyalang. "Matikan, Ryota," perintahnya tegas. Namun dihadapan Kise Akashi tidaklah seseram yang biasanya.

"Tidak," Kise menjawan singkat. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerilya pada tubuh Akashi bagian atas. Akashi harus dengan susah payah menahan desahannya. "Apa untungnya kumatikan? Bukannya Akashicchi senang tubuh telanjangmu kuperlihatkan pada Aominecchi~" Kise mengeluarkan suara yang menggoda. Dan sungguh Akashi tak menyukainya.

"Apa maksud–"

"Aku akan memberikan hasil hubungan kita ke Aominecchi," Kise memutuskan perkataan Akashi yang belum sepenuhnya dilontarkan. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Akashi, "Agar pemuda sialan itu tahu kalau Akashicchi sudah menjadi milikku," kemudian diiringi tawa halus.

Kise melihat wajah Akashi sekali lagi. Wajahnya lebih merah dari yang sebelumnya. Entah merah murka atau merah merona, Kise tak mau tahu.

"Ryota, kumohon hentikan!" Akashi sedikit berteriak. Ia menggeleng kepalanya cepat. Tak mau memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada tubuhnya. Semua terasa aneh baginya. Padahal Kise hanya menyentuh sedikit tubuhnya, tapi badan Akashi terasa panas. Otak merespon tidak. Tapi tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan lebih dari ini.

Kise mengecup leher Akashi pelan. Masih ada bekas samar tanda yang dibuat Aomine di tubuh Akashi-nya. Kise tak menyukainya. Kecupan itu ia berikan berulang kali di tempat yang sama. Berharap tanda yang diberikan Aomine pada tubuh Akashi bisa menghilang dengan segera.

Bibir Kise bergeser ke arah lain. Menghisap salah satu tonjolan merah muda yang menarik perhatinnya. Setiap lidah Kise menyentuh salah satu tonjolan itu, Akashi akan merapalkan nama Kise lirih seakan meminta lebih. Tangan Kise tak tinggal diam, masih meraba-raba tubuh Akashi yang lain. Seolah tak ingin ada satu inchi pun yang dilewatinya.

Tanpa Akashi sadar tubuh bawahnya sudah polos sempurna sama seperti tubuh bagian atasnya. Kaki Akashi bergerak liar sambil terus menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Kise untuknya. Tangannya tanpa sadar menarik tubuh Kise untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya. Entah apa yang Akashi pikirkan. Akashi hanya berharap semua ini cepat segera diselesaikan. Ia tak mau merasa semakin tersiksa.

Kise kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Sekali lagi ia melihat Akashi yang merona karenanya. Kaki Akashi sudah melingkari pinggulnya. Seolah tak ingin Kise memberikan jarak untuknya. Bibir yang bergetar itu Kise cium lembut untuk sedikit menenangkannya.

Kise berbisik pelan, "Sambil menikmati sentuhanku, mau mendengarkan sedikit ceritaku?"

.

.

.

_Akashicchi tak juga kunjung balik. Apa maunya? Dia pikir dia bisa kabur semudah itu dariku? Aku membalikkan badan kembali memutari rak makanan ringan yang menjadi rak favoritku selama aku berbelanja di supermarket ini. Manik emas milikku kemudian memincing tajam pada sosok yang keberadaannya dua rak di depanku._

_Bingo! Akashicchi disana! _

_Aku tak sadar memekik riang begitu sosok buronan yang beberapa jam ini memenuhi kepalaku hadir tepat di depanku. Kakiku melangkah tanpa sadar. Seringai licik hadir begitu saja ketika otakku sudah mengatur apa saja yang harus kulakukan setelah ini. Ya, seharusnya begitu. Tapi apa yang otakku rencanakan hancur seketika begitu hadir pemuda tan busuk yang begitu kukenal hadir mendekati incaranku. Dia dengan seenak jidatnya memegang tangan Akashicchi yang selama ini selalu kuperlakukan begitu hati-hati dan menariknya kasar ke tempat yang tak kutahu._

_Ne, Aominechi, kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku akan mengikutimu ke tempat kau bawa Akashicchi pergi. Tak kan kubiarkan orang sepertimu memilikinya._

_Namun terlambat. Ketika Aku memasuki diriku ke dalam toilet, Aominecchi dan Akashicchi sudah keburu masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet dan menguncinya. Aku menggeram kesal. Ingin kuketuk kasar pintu putih di hadapanku. Namun begitu kedua telingaku mendengar suara desahan Akashicchi, tanganku yang sudah terangkat berhenti tanpa sebab. Air mata tak terasa sudah menggenang di ujung mata. Dan kedua tanganku kembali mengepal kuat di tempat yang selayaknya._

_Aku memejamkan mata dan mendengus kasar. Badan kubalikkan seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kakiku melangkah –kembali menjauhi pintu bilik bercat putih dengan dua pemuda di dalamnya. _

_Langkah kakiku begitu cepat. Sudah tak kuingat keranjang belanjaan yang sempat kutinggal di rak makanan ringan. Pandanganku hampa. Semua ingatan tak sampai lima menit yang lalu masih sempurna di otakku. Suara Akashicchi yang mendesahkan nama Aominecchi masih terngiang di pendengaranku. Akashicchi, bahkan kau tak pernah mendesahkan namaku dengan suara semerdu itu. Kau tak pernah mau memanggil nama kecilku kalau bukan aku sendiri yang memintanya. Tapi kenapa, Akashicchi? Kenapa kau memanggil nama Aominecchi dengan nama kecilnya? Memang kau memiliki hubungan apa dengan pemuda brengsek itu?_

_Aku kembali memejamkan mata sesaat, menahan segala air mata yang sudah menumpuk di ujung mata. Tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang dengan kasar. Aku menggumamkan kata maaf. Tak peduli orang itu mendengarnya atau tidak. _

"_Kau–"_

_Namun begitu orang itu mengucapkan sepatah kata mataku langsung melebar. Sial! Kenapa harus Senpai yang disukai Akashicchi yang harus kutemui di saat seperti ini._

_Sebelum pembicaraan lebih lanjut terlontar dari mulutnya, aku melenggang cepat. Pergi meninggalkan sebuah tanda tanya di wajahnya. Dan aku bisa menghela nafas mengetahui ia tak mencoba mengejarku._

_Bodoh! Untuk apa dia mengejarku? Memang aku siapanya?_

_Pintu otomatis supermarket terbuka begitu jarakku sudah se-meter di belakang. Aku melenggang keluar mengabaikan ucapan terima kasih dari pelayan cantik ber-rok mini yang menampilkan senyuman manisnya._

_Langkah kakiku semakin melebar begitu jenjang kakiku sudah mencapai di trotoar. Perasaan ingin segera tiba di apartemen semakin merayapi pikiranku. Aku melewati jalanan yang cukup sepi guna mempersingkat waktuku meski hanya beberapa menit. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna memang sedang tidak ingin berpihak padaku hari ini. Seseorang yang tanpa kusadari sudah mengikutiku dari tadi memegang sebelah pergelangan tanganku dan menariknya kasar hingga badanku berbalik ke belakang._

_Lagi-lagi mataku kembali membulat._

"_Yo, Ryota~" panggilan menyebalkan itu, "Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu denganmu malam ini," seringaian kas itu, kukira takkan pernah kulihat lagi. Saingan Aominecchi, ketika masih berhubungan denganku._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang malam ini,"_

"_Shogo...kun..."_

_Dan yang terakhir kuingat kesadaranku terasa semakin menepis dan berujung kegelapan. _

.

.

.

Kise mengalihkan pikirannya dengan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Membuat yang di bawahnya terus mendesah tertahan.

Air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Tetes demi tetes. Pipi Akashi memanas. Ia tidak menangis. Lalu kenapa pipinya sekarang basah?

"Ryo...ta?" Lirihnya. Suaranya terlalu parau untuk mengucapkan satu nama dengan jelas. Sebelah matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terus dihujam begitu kasar. Sesekali desahan meluncur bebas dari bibirnya tanpa ia harapkan. Panggilannya tak didengar. Tapi Akashi tahu Kise mendengarnya. Hanya saja ia tak mau menanggapi panggilannya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu, Akashicchi?" suara di atas tidak kalah lirihnya. Kise melambatkan laju pinggulnya untuk sekedar melihat muka Akashi di bawahnya. Merah. Dan Kise menyukainya. Kise menyukai segala yang berhubungan dengan Akashi. Surai scarlet yang tampak begitu berantakan. Kedua bola matanya yang setengah terpejam, entah sedang menikmati apa yang Kise berikan kepadanya atau hanya sekedar menahan rasa sakitnya –apapun itu Kise tak mau tahu. Bahkan wajahnya yang memerah. Kise ingin memiliki semua dari pemuda itu.

"Ryota..." namanya kembali diucapkan. Tangan mungilnya terjulur ke atas. Kise bergerak sesuai insting. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda itu. Membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam belaian sang surai merah. Akashi membelai kedua pipi Kise. Lembut. Jemari lentiknya menyusuri setiap inchi wajah tampan sang model. Menghapus air mata yang sempat menggenang di ujung matanya.

"Jangan menangis...Ryota..." suaranya kembali terdengar.

"Aku...Aku suka Akashicchi-ssu," Kise semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku tahu," jeda sesaat. Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya. Rasa sakit coba ia tahan sebentar, sebelum kelopak matanya kembali terbuka memperlihatkan manik rubynya. "Tapi aku tak menyukaimu, Ryota,"

Tak perlu Akashi jawab, Kise sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia sudah mengetahuinya dari dulu. Semenjak pemuda bersurai abu itu memperlihatkan batang hidungnya di depannya, ia langsung tahu kalau Akashi tak menyukainya.

Kise memberikan tatapan terluka. Ia semakin mempercepat tempo gerak pinggulnya. Dihiraukannya sang surai merah yang berkata lirih untuk berhenti.

"Mayuzumi-senpai ataupun Aominecchi, semuanya tidak pantas bersama denganmu, Akashicchi. Yang pantas denganmu itu hanya aku, Akashicchi. Hanya diriku seorang," Kise berkata sambil menatap Akashi dingin.

"Jangan egois...Ryota..."

"Cinta itu egois, Akashicchi! Dari dulu memang seperti itu!" Kise menaikkan volume suaranya. Kejantanan milik Akashi ia genggam kasar. Membuat sang surai merah terlonjak kaget dan melemparkan kepalanya ke bantal.

"Lepas...ahh...Ryota..." tangan Akashi bergerak lemah. Mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Kise yang menggenggam miliknya kasar. Tapi dengan cepat Kise menyingkirkan tangan mungil milik Akashi. Tangan sebelahnya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mengunci pergerakan tangan Akashi.

"Kumohon, Ryota...berhenti...Akhh!"

"Jadilah milikku, Akashicchi," Kise kembali berkata lirih. Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Matanya ia pejamkan paksa. Menyembunyikan manik rubynya yang indah. Enggan untuk melihat wajah terluka milik Kise.

.

.

.

Hanya kesal yang ada dipikiran Mayuzumi saat ini. Bisa saja pemuda dim ini memaksanya ikut dan meninggalkan sajian yang belum sempat ia habiskan. Bahkan sepanjang perjalanan pemuda dim tersebut terus mengoceh hal-hal tidak jelas dan mengatakan semua yang terjadi ini adalah salahnya. Aomine menyalahkannya. Dia disalahkan? Lancang sekali orang itu. Bahkan Mayuzumi sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menjadi permasalahannya.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakan sekarang jika Kise yang tinggal bersama Akashi?"

Kise? Apa hubungannya dengan Kise? Mayuzumi tidak paham.

"Aku tak mengerti," Mayuzumi bicara sekenanya.

"Kalau kau mencintai Akashi, seharusnya kau juga mencari tahu tentang dia dan orang-orang di sekitarnya,"

"Hah? Apa peduliku?"

"Kalau masih tidak paham juga apa yang kukatakan, berarti kau memang tidak pantas mendapatkan Akashi,"

Mayuzumi geram. Ia merasa direndahkan sekarang. Tangan yang ditarik dengan seenaknya oleh si pemuda dim itu ia hempaskan kasar. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Sedang Aomine mengernyit heran. Menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kakak kelasnya sudah tak berlari mengikutinya lagi. Aomine memperlambat langkahnya dan akhirnya terhenti. Ia menatap Mayuzumi dengan pandangan heran.

"Hoi, apa yang kau-"

"Katakan, apa yang kau ketahui tentangku," Mayuzumi berucap datar.

"Hah?"

"Tidak pantas mendapatkan Akashi katamu? Kau pikir kau orang yang pantas mendapatkan Akashi? Jangan bercanda. Orang yang hanya bisa mendapatkan tubuh Akashi dengan cara paksaan mana bisa mengerti apa yang Akashi rasakan,"

Aomine begitu takjub, ternyata senpainya bisa berbicara sepanjang itu.

"Aku memang tidak pantas mengatakan hal ini. Tapi kau yang mengatakan hal tadi kepadaku dengan mudahnya lebih tidak pantas lagi,"

Sekarang Aomine baru mengerti apa yang sedang Mayuzumi bicarakan. Salahkan otaknya yang juga lama dalam mencerna informasi. Mayuzumi ternyata tidak terima dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Oke, maafkan aku jika kata-kataku menyakitkanmu," Mayuzumi tak menemukan nada penyesalan yang dilontarkan Aomine. Dia serius minta maaf?

"Kau pikir aku-"

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi,"

"Hah?" Mayuzumi mengerutkan kening. Kini gantian perkataannya yang dipotong. Tidak terima? Tentu saja. Dia lebih tua disini.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti saja. Aku tak mau membuat orang yang kucintai menunggu!" ujarnya menaikkan beberapa oktaf suaranya. Aomine membalikkan badannya. Kembali memacu kecepatannya mengejar langkahnya yang tadi sempat tertinggal.

Mayuzumi menatap kepergian Aomine dalam diam. Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang? Ternyata benar memang ada orang lain yang lebih pantas mendapatkan Akashi. Dan yang pasti itu bukan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya. Pertengahan Juni saya baru memasuki liburan kuliah dan rasanya kurang enak fict bertema seperti ini harus diupdate pas waktu bulan puasa. Niatnya pingin saya publish pas hari lebaran, tapi kok rasanya nggak enak banget habis bersuci diri langsung kembali melumurinya lagi dengan dosa. Akhirnya saya kasih jeda waktu dulu. Walaupun pada akhirnya tetap sama saja ini dosa -_-

Kurasa bagian Kise dan Haizaki tidak perlu saya jelaskan di cerita lebih lanjut. Intinya itu alasan menghilangnya Kise di chapter 3.

Dan dengan updatenya chapter ini saya mengumumkan bahwa voting sudah berakhir. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berpartisipasi dalam voting di fict saya ini. Apapun hasilnya saya harapkan para reader menerimanya.

Akhir kata saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau mampir membaca cerita saya, memberikan komentar, mem-follow, ataupun mem-fave cerita saya ini. Tanpa semangat dari kalian mungkin cerita ini berhenti di tengah jalan. Dan saya juga mau mengucapkan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada kesalahan saya dalam berkata-kata, mumpung ini masih suasana lebaran.

**Salam Cinta**

**_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


End file.
